Disney Infinity: - The Beginning
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: Mickey Mouse has been given the challenge of brining together a team of heroes. Who will defend their world from the invading Darkness that is slowly destroying their world. They will have to stand against two evil beings and their army of Heartless. On stand by for foreseeable future.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the first chapter of the new Disney Infinity fanfiction as requested by retro mania. I hope you enjoy, and please don't be afraid to review.**

Chapter 1: - The Legend

"Master, are you sure it is here?" asked a small and timid voice of a small creature as it followed its master into a dark room. "We were nearly caught by Walt and Merlin at the last castle on this quest that you have been obsessed with!" the voice said as he kept fallowing his master into the dark room.

"Silence, Creeper! It is here! The Fae promised me that!" snapped the master after hearing the small green creature complain again. The henchmen had been complaining since they had arrived at the ruined castle.

"That's another thing! Can we trust this Fae? I have heard many stories about her. And all of them are scary and not good!" Creeper whined. He stayed behind his master who kept walking on through the dark catacombs of the castle that they had taken for themselves after The Horned King had heard of the castle. "She even worries Walt, and she had only appeared a few months ago. And it takes a lot to worry Walt!" Creeper whispered thinking of the mortal human who defended Magic and Light along with the aging Master Yin Sid and Merlin.

"Creeper, I told you to be quite!" snapped The Horned King as he turned round to face the hunched back goblin. The goblin squeaked with fear before hunching down into a round ball. "Remember your place, Creeper!" finished The Horned King before he turned back round to walk down the corridor that was going to lead him to his goal.

"Forgive me, Master. I just do not trust that Fae!" grumbled the Creeper as he slowly came out of his ball shape. The small green hunched goblin followed the evil king that ruled the Dark Lands.

"I do not want to know what you think, Creeper. It is not your place!" snapped The Horned King without looking back round at his ever present servant. He did not even register Creeper apologising to him. He was too focused on getting to his destination. He wanted to get his plan under way. A plan that would allow him to take Magic Kingdom away from under Walt Disney's protection. Disney had, somehow managed to keep him The Horned King from getting what he wanted: The Source. The Source was the most powerful piece of Science and Magic their realm had. It was what influenced the dreams and hopes of children from the Realm that Walt Disney originated from. If he could just reach the Source and infect it with Darkness, the children of the real world will lose all sense of hope and imagination the power source of the heroes.

Crunch!

The Horned King looked down at his feet to see that he had stepped on a wooden shield. A wooden shield that was connected to a skeletons arm. He was getting close. He could already hear it whispering in his ear. Telling him of all the evil spells he can cast on the human that was defending two realms. Victory couldn't come soon enough to him.

The skeletal king in the red cloak kept walking with Creeper right behind. The goblin was too terrified to stare at the unfortunate souls that had been left to rest in the darkest place within their world. There was no telling who these men and beasts had once been, and The Horned King did not care. He did not care that enemies lay beside enemies. He did not care that these soldiers had come from different battles. All he cared about was that he had a good enough sized army that the Cauldron would bring back. The Legend said it could, as did that the Fae and everyone else that had been captured by his forces.

Creeper held his breathe when he came past the skeleton of a minotaur. The massive beast still had its shield by its side that bore the red rampant lion of Aslan. He was too scared to run to his master, in fact he was more afraid of his master than all the skeletons that were left lying around. The Great Lion of Narnia had proven to be a great leader, that was until the Snow Queen took his realm allow the Horned King to set up a new domain with the Snow Queen ruling it for him. The Snow Queen had then plunged Narnia into an eternal winter, only for four children to break that spell and bring back summer. The Horned King still had domain over many places. Jafar had Agrabath under his control without the Sultan knowing that he was no longer in control over his own kingdom. But he wanted more. He wanted to be sitting in the throne within the throne chamber at the Magic Kingdom, that at the moment was empty. The Horned King wanted to be the ruler sitting on that throne! He wanted to rule the entire Magic Kingdom. He wanted to change the Light Magic into Darkness Magic. He could only complete this mission with the Cauldron of Legend.

The Horned King stopped suddenly causing Creeper to ram into his back leg. Creeper yelped and jumped back expecting to be shouted at by his master. Creeper kept his arms over his face ready to block any blows that The Horned King was going to send his way, but none came. "Master, what i-i-is it?" Creeper managed to speak, even if it was a whisper.

"Silence Creeper!" was all the skeleton creature snapped without turning round to face the hunched back goblin that was covering behind him. "I do not understand. It should be here!" the Horned King said out loud to himself. Creeper did not say anything. He was terrified he would say anything that would result him receiving a beaten from The Horned King.

The Horned King walked into the empty chamber that should have held the Black Cauldron, but was empty. The skeletal creature walked further into the chamber that should have held the means for him to raise the army that he needed to take the Magic Kingdom. "Where is it?" The Horned King asked to himself as he walked towards the centre of the chamber. The centre of the chamber was a massive stone pedestal that was large enough for the Black Cauldron to rest upon as it worked its dark magic.

"Master, I did tell you didn't I! I told you not to trust that Fae, Maleficent!" cried Creeper from where he was standing by the door of the chamber.

The Horned King turned round to face Creeper. His red eyes glaring right at Creeper. "I have already told you Creeper: Remember your place! Your place is to not tell me what to do, Creeper! That is the only warning that you are getting on the matter!" hissed The Horned King through gritted teeth. He then looked back at the empty pedestal that should have a resting cauldron that was a large as a man resting on it. Taking a step closer to the pedestal and noticed that it was not as empty as he first thought. Sitting on the ancient stone was a parchment that was old. The Horned King bent down and picked up the old parchment.

"Master, what is it?" asked Creeper still keeping his distance away from his master.

"Creeper, we return back to our castle and we gather as many people to help us!" The Horned King said as he walked back down the steps of the pedestal. "It seems we have a treasure hunt to start!" he said as he walked past the small green Creeper.

"Who do you want gathered, my King?" asked Creeper as he fallowed The Horned King out of the castle that was ruined castle that had been ruined for many years.

"Gather as many villains as you can, Creeper! And I hope you do not disappoint me!" was all The Horned King said before he disappeared in dark smoke leaving Creeper alone in the dark and creepy dungeon with the skeletons.


	2. Chapter 2: - Disney

Chapter 2: - Disney

Walt Disney, the Defender of the Stone of Light walked up towards two grand doors. On the doors was his signature. The signature that defended all the people that lived within the Magic Kingdom away from the Other World. To the people of the Other World the many Realms that made up the Magic Kingdom were nothing more than fantasy worlds, but they were just as real as the Other World. Walt had originally come from the Other World, but he found it to boring and dreamed of worlds where a Mouse was his friend.

The double doors bearing his signature flung open with no one pushing them open. Walt walked into the room that the doors opened. The room that Walt walked into was circular with a high domed ceiling. Candles of all shapes and sizes burnt on the round table where two figures sat with many more seats empty. There was also a warm fire roaring and snapping within the fireplace its orange glow chasing away any shadows that found their way into the well light room. A glass chandelier hung low to the ground with bright candles adding their faint glow over the round table where the two wizards sat quietly waiting for Walt.

Walt walked down the red carpet that was put down over the white floor of the room, the same white floor that was found all around the Magic Castle that Walt called home. The white walls with blue worked into them added more of the suns lights along with the candle light keeping away any and all shadows that had made their way to the room that looked after the light along with keeping balance between Light and Darkness.

"Walt, you made it I see!" said one of the wizards that sat at the round table. The round table that had once belonged to the first Defenders. He wore a typical wizard blue hat with white stars on it that was followed by his royal blue robes that also bore white stars. His strong blue eyes locked onto the human as he pulled up a seat across from himself and his fellow wizard. The wizard watched as Disney sorted out his suit, the only thing that he had kept from his life from the Other World before moving to the Magic Kingdom permanently. Both his hands rested on the top, avoiding playing with his greyed beard, unlike the other wizard who kept running his fingers along the longer beard and getting them tangled in it.

"Master Yin Sid!" Walt said bowing his head in respect to the Elder Wizard. "Merlin" he said as he jumped his attention to the other wizard that sat beside Master Yin Sid. "I got here as soon as I received your message! Now tell me what is going on that you could not have said on the letter?" he finished looking gently at the two wizards that along with the mouse had been at his side since the formation of the Magic Kingdom.

"It was necessary for you to come here, Walt. We are sorry that you are missing out in the festival down in the Main Street but this is a matter for you to hear about!" said Merlin looking over the frame of his glasses like he always did along with playing his beard a bad habit he had picked up during his young life of being a Defender.

Walt smiled. The festival always happened when a new film came out in the Other World. Right now Mikey was seeing to it that the party went smoothly, something the mouse down well. "Mickey has everything under control!" he said still smiling at the memory of Mickey getting the entire Main Street ready to welcome the newest resident to the Magic Kingdom. His smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared and he got back to the subject of why he had been summoned so suddenly. "Now what is going on?" he asked firmly and looking at both wizards. "What is going on that has spoked the pair of you?" he asked knowing that he was getting into dangerous waters with two powerful wizards.

The two old wizards looked at each other in silence. Walt shifted awkwardly in his seat as he waited for at least one of them to reply to his question. There was something defiantly going on here. Something big that Master Yin Sid and Merlin could not deal with without seeking him out. The silence that last for a few moments felt like it was forever with no one daring to break that silence that had formed out of fear and uncertainty.

"Have you heard about the Moors, Walt?" Merlin asked breaking that silence after looking at his fellow wizard in hopes that he would be the one to speak out. The old wizard waited for Walt to nod his head in reply before taking a deep breath. "We have both felt a growing darkness. A Darkness that has not been in this world since the Time of the First Defenders, Walt. Evil is growing once again, Walt. And I don't mean Syndrome hoping to take revenge out of Mr Incredible I'm talking about an evil force that you have not seen for a long time. What do you know of the ancient Relics of this world?" Merlin said leaning forward in his seat running a hand through his white beard that was tangled around one of his fingers.

Walt leaned forward in his seat and nodded his head. He had heard about the ancient Relics of this world, relics that the First Defenders had made clear to hide so no one could find them. "Yes, Merlin. Mickey has told me enough about them, and that it is everyone's duty to keep them hiding from the Darkness!" he replied watching the two wizards that were beginning to relax, but where no were near being their normal selves. "What Relic is it?" he asked leaning back in his chair and once again becoming a businessman that he had been in the Other World.

Merlin seemed to stammer at the question. The goofy wizard beginning to act like his true self once again. Master Yin Sid however seemed to get more serious then he normal was. The two wizards, one still stammering and the other as cold and calculative as usual looked at each other once again before looking back at Walt.

"The Black Cauldron!"


	3. Chapter 3: - The Mouse

Chapter 2: - The Mouse

Mickey smiled and waved to everyone who passed him and Walt Disney. The party had gone to plan, something that he was pleased about. But he had a sinking feeling that it could have gone better. Walt had missed out in the celebrations of _The Lion King_. It would have been much better if his friend was there to see the entire party, but the human had just seen the last of it after his meeting with the two wizards. But Walt had smiled seeing that everyone in the Magic Kingdom was happy, but his smile seemed to be hiding something. Mickey knew his friend, and he knew that the human was thinking of something.

"Walt?" he asked tapping the humans elbow. Said human looked down at the mouse who was wearing his traditional red shorts with yellow buttons on it. Walt was still smiling as he looked down at his small friend. "Is there something wrong, Walt?" Mickey asked removing his white gloved hand away from the human's elbows. "You seem distracted, Pal!" Mickey stated still looking up at his friend.

Mickey watched with dread as the smile on Walt's face slowly fall apart. "Merlin and Master Yin Sid have just given me news that must be dealt with now or as soon as possible!" Walt said looking down at the mouse who was the first friend he had made when he first arrived in the Magic Kingdom.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Walt?" Mickey asked keeping to his side as Goofy and Donald went about getting everyone to where the dinner would be held: Cinderella's Castle. Mickey smiled when Walt smiled back at him.

"There is something that you can do, Mickey. I need you to go to the Moors and find out what The Horned King is up to and to stop him before he can destroy our world and the Other World!" Walt replied putting a gentle and strong hand on Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey took a step back. His entire body shaking in fear. "T-t-the Horned K-king!" he stammered. "No offence, Walt!" he said shaking his head and moving away from the human. "But no one, and I mean no one wants to mess with him. If he's raising an army you should contact one of the princes not me, Walt. I am just a mouse!" Mickey said keeping a good distance away from Walt.

Walt stood back up. He smiled as a group of dwarves passed them to go to the massive castle. "I am not asking one of the Princes, Mickey. I am asking you. Your magic is just as strong as mine, and you know more than anyone what you are looking for!" Walt whispered to the mouse in hopes of getting him to take part in the mission that he could not do.

Mickey looked behind him as if he was making sure that no one was watching them. "Why me?" he asked when he looked back at Walt.

"Because you are my friend, Mickey and I know you will not fail me Mickey" smiled Walt. He could see that Mickey was beginning to calm down. The mouse was beginning to think second thoughts on the task that he was being given.

Mickey finally spoke, "Sure, pal! I'll see what I can do. But why don't you do it yourself? Like you said your magic is strong and you are a better fighter than I am!"

Walt exhaled. It was true he had powerful magic, but that magic was only found when he was in the Magic Kingdom and more importantly the Main Street and the Magic Castle. "Because I cannot leave here, Mickey. And you know that, old friend!" he said in a calm voice but once again Mickey heard a new tone that he had never heard in the human's voice before. "And I want you to be me representative to the other Kingdoms that will be under threat of The Horned Kings plan! And I also want you to become the new Leader of Disney Infinity and I want you to gather a new team for Disney Infinity!" Walt said. He could no longer hide the massive smile that graced his features again.

Mickey took a step back and away from Walt again. "Disney Infinity? But they were disbanded years ago because of the peace that was formed between them and The Horned King!" Mickey gasped not even noticing Minnie wrap her arm around his arm and placing a kiss on his check.

Walt got serious once again as he looked at the two mice that loved each other so much that their love inspired nearly everyone in the Magic Kingdom and the Other World where he was born. "A new generation of Defenders are being formed because The Horned King has turned against the treaty that _he_ agreed to!" Walt said folding his arms across his chest. "Leave when you are ready, Mickey!" he said before walking away from Mickey and Minnie.

Minnie looked right at Mickey. "Mickey, what's wrong? What was Walt talking about the Defenders?" she asked holding his gloved hand in her own gloved hand.

Mickey looked right back at Minnie. "He's asked me to become the new Leader of the Defenders!" he replied not being able to help the smile that was beginning to grow on his face.

"Oh, Mickey. I am so happy for you!" Minnie said as she pulled Mickey to kiss him.

"I better get ready, Minnie!" he replied pulling away from Minnie. "I will return as soon as I can!" he finished before walking towards his house on the other side of Main Street. Minnie watched Mickey disappear through the crowds back to their house.

"Good luck Mickey!" Minnie whispered before she took the role of organising the final stage of the party in knowing that Mickey would be present for it. She did not know when Mickey would be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4: - The Horned King's Castle

Chapter 4: - The Horned King's Castle

The Horned King looked over at all the villains and monsters that had been gathered after hearing his summoning. They all sat at seats at the long table with him sitting at the head of the table and the wicked Fae sitting at the seat at the other end of the table. The Creeper had done well, and that was saying something about the hunched-back goblin. That goblin would trip over his own shadow.

The skeletal king rose from his seat. The action caught the attention of all the gathered villains from Hades to Jafar. The once loud Great Hall became a deadly silence that one could hear a pin dropping. His red furred clock followed every slight movement that he made. His red eyes looked over at all the gathered villains. Some straightened their backs from begin in his presence, while others shrunk in their seats for the repulsive look of The Horned King.

"It is truly good to see that you have answered my calls with such little time!" The Horned King rasped. He spread out his arms so that he included all the Disney villains. He wanted to win them over for his plans to succeed.

"What is this all about? And how are we sure that you will not stab any or not all of us in the back?" asked a creature that The Horned King had never seen before.

"I can assure you I will not do that!" The Horned King replied on looking only at the villain that had spoken out. "That is if you will not do the same with me then we are allies for the time being. Now to get down to business! An ancient artefact has recently been discovered. An artefact that can helps us take the Magic Kingdom and the Other World!" The Horned King said getting everyone's attention, even the beast that had questioned him. "I have had you summoned here because we now have a way to fight against the Light. The Black Cauldron!" he said simply to the gathered villains.

An uproar had been predicted by The Horned King and his guards. The trolls that acted as The Horned King bodyguards stepped out of the shadows that they had been standing in. They remained behind the villain's seats. Villains like Walt and the two wizards were terrified of The Black Cauldron.

Jafar was able to speak over the shouts and curses that were thrown at The Horned King. The Horned King showed no emotion like he always did, but Creeper had hide into the shadows. "The Black Cauldron is just a legend, Horned King nothing more!" Jafar said shrugging his shoulders at the idea of the Horned King, his leader going after something that was just legend.

"A Legend, Jafar?" The Horned King asked sitting back down as the Creeper brought the map that he had found in that ancient castle many miles away from both his castle and the Magic Kingdom. "A Legend that has a map to it?" he asked snatching the map from Creeper. Creeper flinched in fear of being smacked in the head by his master. The Horned King dropped the old yellowed parchment onto the table for the evil Sorcerer and everyone else at the table. The Horned King could only give a crocked smile when he saw an evil smile on Jafar's face.

"I have a proposition to make to you all, if you are interested!" The Horned King said still keeping his seat. His red eyes looked over at all the gathered villains that had answered his call. He saw them all looking at each other before looking back at him. He had got all their attentions. "The Legend of the Cauldron is real, and there is a quest to find it. With all your help the ancient artefact can be found before Walt and those two bumbling wizards know what is going on. Work with me and you can take away everything that the heroes from your world has prevented you from getting what you want all these years: Total Domination! All I need is to find the Black Cauldron and raise the army that will help us to take The Magic Kingdom!" The Horned King said glancing over at all the villains gathered in his castle before resting his red eyes onto Maleficent. The Fae was petting the wing of her black bird. She was not even interested in the whole meeting.

Jafar rose from his seat The Horned Kings attention. "What do we get for helping you, Horned King?" he asked holding his sceptre with the cobra head at the top of it.

The Horned King rose from his seat. That very action caused Jafar to go back to his seat. "You can keep your life, Jafar! And rule that pathetic kingdom of sand of yours as long as you bow to me! If not well!" The Horned King hissed through clenched teeth as two massive trolls edged closer to the Sorcerer. Jafar could just see the ugly brutes from the corner of his eye. The Sorcerer shrunk in his seat and The Horned King could only smile in knowing that Jafar was not going to stand against him in his plans, "Well you get the picture! Now who is with me?" he asked retaking his seat.

Maleficent could only watch from where she sat at the other end of the table from The Horned King. These creatures hated him, but they would follow his orders out of fear. Well, it seemed that she had found a way in on gaining support from the likes of Jafar and Hades. She just needed to show them that she was far better than The Horned King, and that was when the Black Cauldron came into the plan. Maleficent had only told him in hopes that he would find it and lead her to it. There she would use her magic to summon the Heartless that was needed for her plans, not his plans. With the Heartless at her side, rather than Trolls the things around her will fall along with the Palace Guards of the Magic Kingdom. No one will be left standing when she was finished with them.

She kept stroking Diablo's black wings when a noise attracted her attention. It sounded like someone tripping over their own feet followed by a gasp of shock. Diablo had also heard the noise and was already heading in that direction.

"We seem to have a guest!" she shouted without looking to concerned about the whole thing as she watched Diablo flying to the stair case.

"What?" shouted The Horned King rising from his seat. Creeper scurried to the shadows as the trolls started smacking themselves in the face by The Horned King's magic. The goblin knew way to well what The Horned King done when he was mad. "Find the intruder. NOW! All you go!" he shouted at all the gathered villains, monsters and demons that sat seated in the long table. In a flurry of movement and scrapping chairs the Grand Hall was nearly empty. The Horned King sat back in his seat to face Maleficent. The Fae looked too relax for her own good.

"Your enemies are making their moves against you, Horned King!" she said taking a hold of her staff. She used the black stick to get back to her feet. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do!" she said before disappearing in an eruption of green flames.

Creeper slowly crept closer to The Horned King. The Horned King saw his henchman getting closer from the corner of his eye. "What is it now, Creeper?" he asked not looking at the goblin that limbed to his side.

"I-I!" the goblin trembled unsure how to say what he thought about the wicked Fae. The wicked Fae that terrified him even more than The Horned King himself.

"Speak Creeper!" The Horned King snapped facing the goblin. His red eyes narrowing onto the Creeper. His bony ling fingers grabbed the neck of the goblins tunic and lifted him up. The small green creature kicked its legs in hopes of getting away. That was until The Horned King whispered words from another language. Creeper found himself paralyzed from below the head. "That is much better, Creeper! Don't you think so too?" The Horned King hissed still keeping a strong grip on the Creeper's purple tunic. "Now what were you trying to say?" he asked finally letting the green goblin fall to the ground.

Creeper landed heavily on his rear end with a loud thud. He could not help himself as he grunted in pain from the impact. He would not have answered his master if he had not heard the hissing from him. "I do not trust that Fae, Master! She is up to something wicked. I know it! I can feel it!" he answered covering his face.

"I have told you before, Creeper: Your opinion means nothing to me!" The Horned King said before he walked towards the archway. The yellowed parchment map was in his bony hand as he left the Grand Hall. "Now, Creeper! You have a job to do!" he said when he was just outside of Creeper.

"Do I?" he asked shivering in fear of what The Horned King was going to do to him for forgetting that he had a job.

"Yes you do! Find that intruder!" was all The Horned King had said before complete being swallowed by the darkness of the tunnel.

Creeper fell over his feet as he stumbled away from the Grand Hall to join in the search for the intruder.


	5. Chapter 5 Escaping Easier said then Done

**Sorry about the delay in updating this story, but I couldn't think of a way of ending it. And as I was writing this chapter I found that it was sounding more like Kingdom Hearts even though I have only played one game and do not know the complete story behind the games.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Escaping, Easier said than Done

Mickey ran as fast as he could. He had found The Horned King's castle from mistake as he had travelled through the swamps of the Moors. Sneaking in had been easy. The Horned Kings guards had been relaxed in thought that the castle would not be found by Walt's forces, but Mickey had found it. He did not know how he had found it, only that he followed the darker and scarier paths in the Moors dark forest. Tiptoeing through the empty corridors that lead to the Grand Hall had also been easy. The trolls that acted as The Horned King's bodyguards were big brutes with tiny brains were easy to slip by since they there to keep The Horned Kings 'guests' under control.

He did not mean to trip over that broken stone slap when he heard The Horned King's evil plan. The plan that saw him using the Black Cauldron in taking the Magic Kingdom and the Other Worlds with The Horned King naming himself as the new ruler of all. As far a Mickey could gather The Horned King was just using those villains to go on a treasure hunt in hopes of finding the Cauldron, but what they were getting in return was unclear.

He ran as fast as he could through the dimly light corridors. Flames cast terrifying shadows up the greened walls that were mouldy from years of neglect. But the eerie shadows were not what Mickey should be worrying about. He should be worrying about trying to find the fastest way out of the Horned Kings castle. He had everything that he needed to know. The Horned King was using the villains of the Magic Realms in hopes of finding the Black Cauldron. An ancient dark relic that had been destroyed many years ago. The many pieces of the Cauldron were then hiding all over the Magic Kingdom with the last piece in between their world and the Other World. A map was then created by Master Yin Sid in hopes that if it was in danger the forces of good would find it first. Too bad The Horned King had heard about it from Maleficent. From what Mickey could tell Maleficent was up to something behind The Horned King's back.

The mouse of the Magic Kingdom was too deep in thought that he did not notice a slab of stone jutting up from the other slabs. His yellow shoes snagged the slab as he ran, and before he knew what was happening he was on the ground. The air had been knocked out of his lungs from the fall, and he was desperate to get them refilled with air. That did not happen quickly. He found himself being lifted into the air by something bigger than him, something bigger. The Keyblade, the magic weapon of the light that Walt had given him was in his hands in a matter of seconds. He may not have known how to truly use it but he could still defend himself against his attacker.

Mickey swung the Keyblade around in hopes of making his attacker let go of him. Whoever was holding him by the neck was too far away for the Keyblade to strike home and release its magic.

"What are you doing all the way out here, little mouse?" rumbled a deep voice above his head. "You must be the reason why The Horned King is looking all over the castle!" the monster rumbled still holding Mickey by the fur on his neck.

"Who are you? And let me go!" squeaked Mickey. He was no longer swinging the Keyblade around like a mad man.

The monster just grunted and let go of the fur on the back of his neck. Mickey dropped to the ground and couldn't help but grunt in pain. "There you go, mouse! You are back on the ground!" boomed the rumbling voice above Mickey.

Mickey looked up at the face of the monster to see who had captured him. Who he saw caused a smile to come onto his face. For standing over him was none other than the Prince who was a Beast. The Prince who had been cursed to be a Beast because he had not shown kindness had changed a lot since he had meet Belle. "Hiya, pal!" he said in his cheerful voice as he got back to his feet. "What are you doing here, Beast?" he asked looking into the blue eyes of the Beast.

The Beasts tail swished side to side. His fur down his neck was raised. "Belle's library was raided the other day. I came here to see if The Horned King knew anything about it!" Beast replied angry about the fact that Belle had nearly been hurt by some demons that grew from the shadows.

Mickey scratched his head. He had not heard that, and he was the one who was to protect all those in their World. What kind of leader was he that he couldn't help Walt look after the people of this world? "Do you know who had sent these demons to your castle?" he asked. He needed to inform Walt and two Elder wizards who worked together to keep the light shining in all corners of Their World.

The Beast grunted. "I know now! That Fae that told The Horned King that you were here! I have never seen her before, in fact I have never heard of her from the books that Belle has at her disposal!" he replied as he stepped into the shadows. Mickey copied his actions for as soon as he hid in the shadows The Horned Kings henchmen came running past followed by Scar.

The lion of the Westlands of Africa walked at a slow and menacing pace. Following right behind him was three hyenas. The three animal henchmen kept close to their master. The lion that gave them food, even after every failed mission that they had been given to kill Simba. Scar needed the hyenas for his plans and now The Horned Kings plans. If The Horned King kept to his deal, then Scar would get the Pridelands from Simba without having to raise a paw against his nephew. All he needed to do was help the evil warlord find an ancient relic that would help all of their dreams come true.

Mickey and Beast watched from the shadows as the four African top predators walked past. Mickey and Beast both sighed in relief when Scar and his personal bodyguards walked past them after The Horned King's Henchmen. Mickey thought that he and Beast where in the clear, but that was gone as soon as it appeared. He had the sudden need to sneeze. He had to fight it. If he sneezed, he would give away their location and Scar would no doubt case them. Mickey kept fighting the urge that was to sneeze again.

"We need to get out of here!" grunted Beast as he got out of their hiding place first with Mickey jumping after him.

"Do you know a way out?" the mouse asked looking up at the towering beast above him. The only response that he got from the Beast was a grunt. The Keyblade disappeared in a flash. The magical blade was not needed at the moment and because of its magical powers it glowed in the light. Mickey followed the Beast who was already walking down the corridor.

The prince turned beast lead the mouse towards the library of the Horned King. Mickey didn't say anything as he fallowed The Beast into the dark library.

The only light in the library was a fire that crackled in the massive fireplace. Bookshelves were filled with books that covered variety of topics from poisons to curses along with maps of different worlds. Horrible statues of demons and dragons sent shivers up and down Mickey's spine as the two Heroes walked towards the black marble fireplace. Mickey kept behind the Beast who knew exactly where he was going in the dark library.

"Um, Beast? Why are we in the library rather than making a break for it before Scar finds us?" he asked hoping that Belle's love of books had not rubbed off onto the Beast.

Beast kept walking. He did not even look round to answer Mickey who was still right behind him. "Belle found an old book in the castle library a few weeks back!" he said in his gruff voice that hid all the love that the Beast had in his heart. "She found out about the Black Cauldron that could easily topple the light of the Source and fill it with Darkness. She also found out that the Cauldron was broken apart into many separate and hide all around this World in hopes that its Darkness would not be used in the future! That was around about the time that the library was raided and Belle was hurt" he said still not looking round at Mickey as he walked up to the dark fireplace. The fireplace that was bringing heat and light to the room but also darkness into it.

"What else did she find out in this book?" Mickey asked keeping well behind the Beast. He knew that he was a nice fellow under all that fur but from what he had heard from his castle staff and from Donald he did have a bad temper.

Beast still did not turn round as he examined the fire place in front of him, "She found out that this castle had been the castle that was used to break the Cauldron up into all the separate pieces before the Horned King took over it with his army. He is desperate to find it in hopes of building a Kingdom of Darkness!" he said looking at the angry face of the black marble dragon that was roaring at him. "He would never have found out about this place if it had not been for that Fae!" he finished when he pushed the dragon's eyes.

"Do you know anything about her, Beast?" Mickey asked as he watched the fireplace slid up the wall revealing a staircase. A draft made its way up from the bottom of the staircase to pass through him.

"Nothing. She is not even in any of Belle's books and they date back to before Walt brought the light of the Other World with him!" was all he said.

The Beast was about the lead the way when a bark came from behind him. Both Mickey and the Beast turned round to see three hyenas and Scar at the large open door of the library.

"Mickey, it is show nice to finally meet you. The Horned King has been telling me so many stories of you wasting excellent evil places!" Scar said sarcastically while examining his black sharp claws of his front paws. The three hyenas who stood behind him sniggered. "Be silent, you three fools!" the lion snapped glaring at them.

"Right Scar!" one of them said before they all went into a hushed silence behind the lion.

Scar's attention returned to Mickey and the Beast. The two were ready to defend themselves along with the exist that the Beast had somehow known about. "Now, Mickey please tell me you were not thinking of leaving. I mean you have meet my nephew and spent a lot of time with him and yet you don't want to get to know me: The True Lion King!" roared Scar causing the dogs behind him to cower in fear behind the large cat.

"You are not a King, Scar you are a bully!" Mickey shouted back as the Keyblade flashed into his right hand. The blade made out of all the good of the world cased away the darkness of the library.

"Mickey, we do not have time for a fight!" the Beast growled as he grabbed Mickey's shirt and lifted him off the ground. The Beast still holding onto Mickey's shirt ran down the stairs.

"Um Scar they are getting away!" a hyena said as he and the other two watched the Beast's shadow slowly disappear down the stairs.

The lion shot a venomous look at the dog who shrank down close to the ground. "Then what are you waiting for? Go after them!" he roared causing the three African dogs to run towards the stairs and descend the flight of steps barking and howling mad as they gave chase.

"I am surrounded by idiots!" Scar said before walking out of the library to find the Horned King. He needed to inform him that Mickey and the Beast knew what they were planning and where no doubt going to inform Walt of it.

Beast ran as fast as he could, which was faster than an athlete human at his peak. His fur was damp from the water that dripped off of the walls of the tunnel that he and Mickey were still in. The mouse was still in his grasp and was not putting up a fight like he had thought he would. They both knew that out of the both of them the Beast was faster. Running down the stairs at top speeds was nothing new to the Beast. He had fought against Gaston on the roof of his castle during a storm and had made it out alive. He had thought that the ordinary human had perished when he fell from the castles ramparts but it would seem that Gaston the Hunter made it out alive.

The Beast still running at top speed came to a closed a door. A door that he had closed when he had first come to the Horned King's castle around a couple of days ago pretending to be a new villain who wanted the Horned King's help in taking a kingdom away from a hero. He was glad that Belle had come up with that story before he left for he was sure that he would not have been able to fool the evil ruler of the Moors. His appearance might have fooled them but not his personality. He loved people to much now thanks to Belle, and it was that love that fed his rage. The rage that he used to protect the people that he loved.

Dropping Mickey to the ground the mouse looked round to face the massive wooden door that was mouldy with age. The Beast then went to pushing the door so that there was a large gap in it for him to squeeze through. He waited on the other side of the door for Mickey to jump out of the gap before closing the door just as the hyenas made it to the landing.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know! We should just tell Scar that they vanished into thin air because I am not going out there!" the other Hyena who was sane said while looking at his pal.

"Yeah and if they do come back, we will get them!" the other said while sniggering at the thought of them being the ones to capture the Mickey Mouse and the Beast.

"Um didn't we say that about Simba?" his partner in crime asked looking back at him.

"What Scar doesn't know won't hurt him!" he said hiding a laugh. "Now let's get out of here before the Horned King uses our fur as rugs all over this place!" he said before bolting up the stairs. The other two hyenas were right behind him.

Outside in the forest Beast and Mickey ran as fast as they could towards the stream. The two knew that the dogs would lose their sent once they reached water, and it would help them conceal their escape route as they made their escape.

Mickey kept quite as he followed the Beast who kept running in water. He knew where he was going and so it was best to just remain silent and fallow the leader as he led the way back to his castle close to the borders of the Moors and the Magic Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6: - Belle

**Sorry it's been a long time to update Disney Infinity but I just wasn't being inspired to write anything. I'll try to update every week or so.**

Chapter 6: - Belle

The Beast and Mickey had been running for more than an hour when the two came to a sudden stop. There had been no sign of Scar's hyena's who had no doubt given up too easily. Those three dolts were too lazy to do anything right.

Mickey took deep gulps of air as he steadied his racing heart. He had never been called unhealthy, but running with the Beast it made him think about his health. Minney, back in the Magic Kingdom made sure that he had healthy food for all his meals. She always told him that because he was a leader he needed to be fit, along with showing the children the correct food that they should be eating. His girlfriend also made sure that he had a healthy lifestyle in that both of them walked hand-in-hand as they spend time together. The only time that Mickey got to eat a good cheeseburger with melted cheese and tomato sauce was when he was with Donal and Goofy. The three of them were the best of friends from the beginning, and even though he was now the leader of the Magic Kingdom he still found time to hang out with his friends.

"We have to get out of here!" grunted the Beast snapping the mouse out of thoughts of cheeseburgers and spending time with his friends. The Beast looked down at the mouse that had welcomed him and Belle with open arms when they had first arrived at the Magic Kingdom. "We need to see if Belle or Walt Disney has ever heard about Maleficent!" he grunted before continuing to walk alongside a shallow stream. He heard a small splash that told him that Mickey was following him. "So what are you going to do when you get back to the Magic Kingdom?" he asked before they went deeper into their journey back to his castle in Fantasyland.

Mickey was silent for a moment as he thought about what he was going to do. Walt and the two wizards would want to know what had happened in the Moors. He had found out that The Horned King had promised all the villains in This World something for helping him to find the Black Cauldron. "I'll have to tell them what had happened in that meeting. They need to know that The Horned King is planning to do something that will spread the Darkness all over our world and maybe even to the Other World!" Mickey responded keeping up with the Beast.

After that the pair walked in silence. None of them had anything to say to each other. What had happened in the Horned King's castle was enough to tell them what was happening in their world. The Horned King was planning something big. Something that could destroy their world.

The both of them wanted to stop The Horned King and his plans. The Beast wanted to protect Belle and all those who lived in his castle. While Mickey was hoping to stop The Horned King before he could destroy their world. He also wanted to stop that strange Fae who was also present at the meeting. Something was wrong about her. And Mickey didn't want her to roam free around the Magic Kingdom.

"Stop! We are here!" the Beast said as he stopped Mickey from continuing in his mindless walk.

The mouse looked up at the Beast. "Where are we again?" Mickey asked still looking up at the Beast's blue eyes.

"Home!" was all he said before walking with a large stride towards two massive black gates.

The black gates that stood tall and proud above Mickey had come out of nowhere in the dark forest of Fantasyland. The night sky above the fence only made it harder for Mickey to see that it had just recently seen a lick of paint after years of neglect. Even though there was a fresh covering of paint on the gates there was still a lot of work to be done. The smell of fresh paint joined the natural smell of the forest. Mickey noticed that this side of the forest was filled with more smell than the other side where the Horned King's castle was. Mickey could smell the pine from the pine trees. He could also smell other smells from the forest, but the pine was the strongest smell he could smell over the artificial smell of the paint that covered the fence.

In the distance the howling of wolves caused Mickey to jump and look over his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised that the wolves were a mile away from where he and the Beast were. The loud creaking of the old gates followed by the grunting from the Beast altered Mickey where he was.

"Come we must see Belle. I must see if she is okay!" Beast said as he walked through the open threshold. His tail swished side to side as he took massive strides. Massive strides that would mean that he would get to the castle quicker to see his beloved Belle, and massive strides that Mickey found difficult to keep up with. Beast didn't take notice that he had left Mickey behind him as he stomped towards the castle doors.

Mickey ran after the Beast as quickly as he could with his little legs. The Courtyard of the Beasts castle was dark, but he could tell that the Beast and his palace staff were working quickly at revamping the castle back to its light form that it had been before the curse happened. Mickey looked up at a massive statue. The gargoyle that had once been an angle looked down at the mouse with what seemed like hungry eyes. Looking away from the gargoyle Mickey ran after the Beast.

The Beast was just reaching the final steps when Mickey reached him. His blue eyes noticed the scared look on the small mouse that was the leader of the Magic Kingdom. It was clear that Mickey Mouse had never ventured out of the Magic Kingdom before this trip and this was his first time being alone in Fantasyland. "Are you alright, Mickey Mouse?" he asked in his deep voice. "I can see that you are not use to being in this part of Our World!" he said tilting his head to the side as he regarded Mickey Mouse.

Mickey looked up at the blue eyes of the prince who had remained a Beast to save the one that he loved. "You're right. I have never been so far away from the Magic Castle without Minnie or Goofy or Donald. This is new for me without having my friends here with me!" Mickey said as he looked away from the Beast. He was quick to look back up at the soft blue eyes of the monstrous face, "Not that I am saying that I do not consider you a friend!" he said stepping to the side. He did not want to offend the Beast. He didn't want Belle and Minnie to fall out because he had offended Belle by offending Beast.

Beast looked away from Mickey to look at the massive wooden doors of the castle that was now once again his home rather than his prison. "I understand what you mean, Mickey Mouse. We only met in the first place because of Belle and Minnie!" he said still examining the massive wooden doors. The doors had beautiful markings of roses along its frame. For years he had hated those doors. The doors that reminded him every day of the curse that that witch had placed upon him, but that changed when Belle came. To him she was his new rose.

A clash of thunder roared high above them followed by a flash of lightning. The storm that was raging high above them caused Mickey to jump and yelp in surprise.

The Beast, however showed no emotion as he pushed open the massive wooden doors of his castle. "Thunderstorms are common here!" was all he said as he walked into the warm castle.

Mickey watched from outside of the open door. Another clap of thunder caused Mickey to run into the castle after the Beast. He was not use to thunder and lightning being so loud like it was above the Beasts and Belle's castle. Mickey jumped when he heard the slamming of the massive wooden doors closing behind him.

"Hurry! We do not have time! The Horned King knows what he is doing and it is time that we know what he is up too!" Beast shouted from where he was standing on the first steps of the flight of stairs. The stairs that he was standing on had a bright red carpet running up the steps. There were ten steps in the stairway before it branched off to two more flight of stairs. One of the flight of stairs went to the East Wing of the castle while the other flight of stairs went to the West Wing of the castle. The East Wing of the castle had all the bedchambers of the castle staff that were empty now since they all slept in the cupboards and other storage facilities in the castle. The East Wing was also where the massive library of the castle was where Belle spent most of her time. The West Wing of the castle was still blocked off as Beast was trying to get it back to a good condition after years of neglect.

Mickey was quick to follow the Beast. He needed to know what was happening. He couldn't return back to the Magic Castle and tell Walt what he already knew. He needed to see if Belle had more information on the Black Cauldron or even had some information on this Maleficent character.

Racing up the stairs after the Prince who had taken the form of a beast to save his loved one, Mickey got a better look of the castle. The inner of the castle was unlike the outside. While the outside showed the effect of the curse the inside did not. The inside was polished and cleaned with a fresh lick of paint over the walls. It was a clear sign that Belle had added her women insight to lighting up the castle. The walls were back to their normal royal colours rather than the dark horrible colours that had come with the curse.

Beast walked up to a massive door. The door like the other doors in the castle were made of grand oak. The doors had been polished and painted in cold with carvings of roses and books onto the surface of the door. The Beast, with little effort pushed open the doors wide and allow Mickey a good view of the room that they were going into. The room was a massive library. The library was painted a light royal blue with gold in some parts of the room. The bookshelves filled the entire walls of the high ceiling room with a few ladders in the room that allowed someone to reach the books at the top of the shelves. In the centre of the of the round room was a massive table. Books were staked on its surface.

A few candles were burning on the table adding more light to the room that was lit by a massive fire. The fire crackled and snapped in its place in the white fireplace. There was another fireplace and fire in the library in the opposite wall. The two fires gave light and warmth to the massive room that Belle spent a lot of time in. There were much larger candles burning in brackets in the walls adding even more light to the room that was getting light from the moon that had just been revealed after the thunderstorm had passed.

Sitting at the table in a blue dress with her hair up in a bun was Belle herself. She was reading a book that had drawings of a knight fighting against a dragon. "Can you please close the door?" she asked without looking up from her book that she was reading.

The Beast nodded his head towards Mickey to close the door and the mouse did so.

"Thank you!" she said without looking up from her book that she was engrossed in.

"Belle has anything happened to you since I left?" Beast asked walking towards Belle with Mickey Mouse behind him. He took a seat next to his Princess and motioned Mickey to take a seat next to him. The mouse did so and nodded his thanks without disrupting Belle and her reading.

"No!" was all she said as she turned the page of the book she was reading. "But I started to dig into ancient legends of Our World and the Other World!" she said setting her book down on the table with a bookmark sticking out in the page that she was reading. She smiled when she saw Mickey sitting beside Beast. "Why hello, Mickey! It's good to see you!" she said smiling at the mouse.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Miss Belle. But I am afraid we are facing something evil and that is why I have come to see you!" Mickey said shifting in his seat.

Belle looked from Mickey back to Beast. "Has this got anything to do with the Horned King's soldiers breaking into our home and ransacking the library?!" she asked him as she stood up in one movement.

Beast nodded his horned head at Belle's question. "Yes it does. The Horned King is trying to find the Black Cauldron of legend and is using an army of villains to do his work! He also had a Fae with him!" Beast said adjusting his purple cape over his shoulders as he stood up again from his seat. He saw the worried look from Belle. "You know what a Fae is?" he asked walking towards her.

Belle picked up the book that she was reading. "I've just found out about them, and they are dangerous! Really dangerous!" she said opening the book at a double page of the book that showed a picture. The picture in the book showed a woman in black. The woman was very pale and looked like she would fit in Halloween Town with vibrant blue eyes that seemed to pierce into the Beasts soul from through the page of the book. The next page in the book showed the strange woman in dark clothing to change into a dragon that was black and had small wings on its back and emotionless blue eyes.

"It says here!" Belle said turning the page in the book to a page that was covered in words that described the powers of a Fae. "That a Fae is a Fairy of Darkness, but not a witch. They are too powerful to be that. It also says here that they have the power to create horrible curses that can wait to years before they take action!" she said flipping through the pages in the old book once again. "A Fae's power comes from its staff that it creates with its soul. And they can also change form!" she finished putting down the book back on the table.

"That would explain the picture of a dragon!" Mickey said from where he was sitting at the table. The mouse felt that it was not his place to stand up with the Beast and Belle. "And Maleficent did look like a dragon especially with those horns on her head!" he said still sitting at his seat.

Belle looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Did you say Maleficent?" she asked looking at the Beast in hopes that he could explain what had happened when he went to spy on the Horned King after he had attacked their home.

"He did! She was there and she seems to be the one that has inspired the Horned King to take up this quest!" Beast said standing behind Belle and towering way above her head.

"I have only heard her name once in the book that I have been reading! But I think Walt and his wizards may know more about her than this book!"

Beast looked over at Mickey. "You know what to do next, Mickey! And I can tell you I am coming with you back to the Magic Kingdom!" Beast said striding up to Mickey with Belle following him.

Mickey finally rose from his seat and jumped down to the ground. "I have to notify Walt along with Master Yin Sid and Merlin what is happening. They'll also want to know who is helping the Horned King on finding the Black Cauldron!" Mickey said.

The sound of clicking fingers caused the two men to turn around and face Belle. The princess was back at the table in the centre of the room rummaging through the piles of old books that told of adventure and love in their pages. "I found a book about the Black Cauldron a day after you left to find out what was happening deep in the Moors!" she said as she finally found the book that she was looking for. With careful hands she picked up an old leather clad book. On its front cover was an ancient symbol from a long lost dark language. "The Black Cauldron was hidden many years ago by a group of heroes called the Defenders. A map was created that would lead the way to the resting place of the Cauldron!" Belle said opening the book at a random page.

Beast growled and folded his arms across his broad furry chest. "It should be easy to find it with all the Magic Kingdom put on high alert!" he said turning his massive head to face Mickey.

"It should be easy enough! I mean a lot of the Magic Lands want to help fight against the Darkness!" Mickey replied not noticing Belle shaking her head in disagreement to what he had said.

"I don't think so, Mickey!" she said closing the book and keeping it close to her as if it was important to her.

Mickey and Beast both exchanged a confused look with each other. "What do you mean by that, Belle?" Mickey asked looking back at the princess.

Belle set the book back down on the table. "Because the map was split into many pieces and scattered all around our world in hopes that it would never be found again!" she said looking at the mouse and the Beast.

"I have to tell Walt!" Mickey said walking towards Belle. "And I hope I can take the book about the Black Cauldron back to the Magic Castle!"

Belle gentle smiled at Mickey. "Don't worry the book will go with you along with me and Beast like he said before. After all you will need Beast muscles to fight against the Horned Kings army and you need me to translate!" Belle said as she started gathering books that she thought she would need for the journey.

The Beast looked at Belle with shock. "What? But it will be dangerous!" he said in a soft tone that showed how much he loved Belle.

Belle looked back at the Beast with determination in her brown eyes. "I think it will be a lot safer with both you and Mickey with his Keyblade. Don't you think?" she asked standing her ground. She stared right at the Beast with no sign that she was going to give up.

"Very well!"


	7. Chapter 7: - Disney Infinity

**This chapter was quicker and easier than the previous 6 chapters. At the moment I am planning for a few more Fanfictions but I am just going to focus on** _ **Disney Infinity: The Beginning**_ **in hopes of getting it finished** __ **as soon as possible to focus on other projects** _ **.**_ **Please let me know what you think about this fanfiction and let me know if there are any characters that you want to appear in later chapters and I'll work on getting them in the story.** __

Chapter 7: - Disney Infinity

"Miss Belle, it is so nice to see you again!" Walt said giving the girl who was engaged to the Beast a hug. He noticed the bag at her side. "Are we going on a trip somewhere nice, Belle?" he asked taking a step away from Belle just as the Beast put his massive paw on her shoulder.

Walt was meeting Mickey and the couple in one of the grand halls in the Magic Castle. This grand hall was plane, unlike the other rooms in the Magic Castle. The grand hall that they were meeting in was small and made out stone. The massive stone bricks of the room made the room look even more medieval than it should have been. On the wall that was behind him there was a banner that held a symbol. The symbol on the banner was the letter "D" in medieval font. Also in the room was a massive round table with many chairs around it. Not far away from the table was a massive wooden door that lead to another room or a cupboard.

Belle looked down at the bag that was resting on her hip before she looked back at Walt Disney. "Yes I am going on a trip, Mr Disney!" she said smiling at the man who had come from the Other World.

Walt smiled at Belle. "And where were you thinking of going? I have heard Paris is good at this time of year with the festivals that are held every year. Or maybe China?!" Walt said as Master Yin Sid and Merlin appeared at his side. The two wizards in blue robes had appeared from the other room that was behind the closed wooden door.

Belle looked at the Beast who towered above her. "I'm going with Mickey and Beast on a mission to stop the Horned King's plans!" was all she said as she opened up her bag.

"Oh my!" said Merlin twirling his long white beard. A bad habit that the old wizard had gotten himself into years ago. "A young lady like yourself should remain safe in a castle!" he said still twirling his beard. He stopped twirling his beard when his hand became entangled in his long beard. Tugging as hard as he could he still couldn't get his hand free from the tangle of hair on his face. "Not again!" he said tugging even harder that only resulted in pain.

"Merlin, I believe that it is time that you get your beard cut!" boomed Master Yin Sid from where he stood beside his fellow wizard. The older and more serious wizard stood with his hands clasped in front of him. His blue gown that covered all of his body and blue hat with stars on it made him look even more serious than he really was. He looked from Merlin who was still tugging at his beard before looking back at Walt. "Walt, she has a book in her hand!" the more serious wizard out of the pair said as he looked at Walt.

Walt looked at Belle once again. She now stood with a book in her hand. The book looked really old, as old as the first Defenders all those years ago. Looking at the front cover of the leather glad book he remembered. He remembered what had happened all those years. He remembered standing in front of the Darkness and watching as the first Defenders hid the Black Cauldron from the forces of the Darkness and creating a map. "Where did you get that?" he asked snatching the old book out of her hands.

Belle was shocked that Walt Disney had snatched the book out her hands along with the reaction that he had when he had first seen the book in her hand. In all the times that she had met Disney he was always a gentleman. But this time he was the complete opposite of his normal self. He also seemed to be worried about the fact that she had the book. The book that had been found in the library back in the castle. "It was in the castles library!" she explained to Walt hopping to calm him down. "I had found it after the Horned King's forces invaded the castle!" she replied as she watched Walt flicking through the pages of the old book.

"Wait, the Horned King invaded your castle?" Master Yin Sid asked looking right at Belle and then he turned his attention over to the Beast. The Beast nodded his massive head at the question. Master Yin Sid then looked back round at Walt who stood with Mickey at his side. The human was still examining the old book that Belle had given him. Master Yin Sid watched Walt as he flicked through all the old and worn pages of the old book. He noticed that he had stopped at a page. A page that he remembered writing all those years ago. "I believe that it is time to tell them more about the Defenders and their fight against the Darkness!" the old wizard said to the human protector of the Stone of Light.

"Tell us what, pal?" Mickey asked looking up at his best friend. The mouse was back to wearing his red sorts and yellow shoes after wearing a black clock to get in and out of the Horned King's castle.

Walt Disney looked back round at Master Yin Sid. "You should tell them, Disney. We are running out of time before all the kingdoms fall into Darkness once again!" Master Yin Sid said still looking at the human who had been protecting the Stone of Light since the early 20th century.

Mickey stepped in between the wizard and his best friend. "Tell us what? What's going on? Other than the fact that The Horned King is trying to find the Black Cauldron?" he asked looking up at his friend.

Walt took a deep breath in and straightened his shoulders and back as he looked down at the mouse that was his first friend in this new world. "You have all heard about the Defenders?" he asked looking at Mickey along with Beast and Belle.

The three of them had fallen silent. They had all heard about the Defenders in stories. But that was what they were? They were just stories.

Belle was the one to find her voice to speak to Walt and the two wizards who had asked them if they knew about the Defenders. "Yeah, the Defenders were heroes that fought for the Light against the Darkness. It was said that it was the Defenders were the ones to hide Black Cauldron from the Darkness after fighting a long hard war against the Darkness. The Black Cauldron was feared because it could summon those that had died in battle along with summon something called Heartless!" she said still standing beside Beast as she looked at all the gathered men in the room.

"Young lady, you are correct!" Merlin said finally untangling himself from his beard. He strolled up to the girl in the blue dress and handed back her book. "But the thing about the Heartless is that they can be summoned by someone who is pure evil!" he finished as he took a step away from Belle.

"Mickey?!" asked Walt gaining everyone's attention including the mouse that he wanted to talk to.

"Yes Walt?" the mouse asked in his squeaky voice that everyone knew and loved in Their World and the Other World.

Walt looked over at Master Yin Sid and then at Merlin. "Go on my boy. Tell them!" Merlin said to Walt.

"What's going on? What are you all talking about?" Beast roared taking a step closer to the human and two wizards.

"We are bringing another team of Defenders together!" Walt started talking as he walked towards the wooden round table that was in the centre of the medieval room. He took a seat at the table and motioned Mickey and the others to take a seat.

Master Yin Sid and Merlin had also taken a seat beside Walt Disney. Master Yin Sid sat showing no emotion with his arms resting on the table. His hat rested on top of his head like usual. His blue robes sleeves that were baggy for his arms hung down to the floor. Merlin, on the other hand couldn't sit still. He was once again running his fingers through his beard and getting them stuck once again. His rubes were also to baggy for him when he sat down on the massive wooden seat.

"And we have chosen you three to be the first members of the new Defenders!" Master Yin Sid said where he was sitting at the table as the three of them sat down at vacant seats around the table to face the two wizards and Walt.

Merlin cleared his throat. This action caused everyone who was sitting at the table to look at the mad wizard. "Your task is to find the map pieces that will lead you to where the Black Cauldron was hiding all those years ago!" he said trying to get his hand out of his beard once again. "Along the way you should gather a team of heroes from the many of the other Kingdoms that you come across. The Horned King will be doing the same or has already done so. Come on you stupid thing!" he said still tugging at his beard and hand hoping to get the two separated.

Walt then perked up from where he was sitting at the table. "You don't have long to complete your tasks. The Horned King already has one piece of the map that he had found in the castle where the Black Cauldron was created all those years ago. When you find a piece of the map you will be taken to another of the Disney Kingdoms to find the rest of the map. Once you find the last of map piece you will return here where Master Yin Sid and Merlin will hide it for good. If the worst comes to the worst, you will need to go and destroy the Black Cauldron!" Walt said keeping to his seat. The human looked at his best friend in the Magic Kingdom. "But instead of being called the Defenders this team will be called Disney Infinity!" he said.


	8. Chapter 8: Land of Dragons

Chapter 8: - Land of Dragons

"Now that we have the name sorted I believe that we should get these heroes ready for their mission!" Master Yin Sid said from where he was sitting next to Walt. The old stern wizard had sat in silence as the three new Defenders talked with each other. He knew that they were wasting time but he should allow them time to realises what was being asked of them. This was a lot to ask of them. He should know. He had been one of the first Defenders.

"Yes, yes. We must get them ready to begin their quest!" Merlin said. The more relaxed of the two wizards sat on the other side of Walt Disney and had been smiling all the way through the meeting as Walt told the new Defenders that they they were going to be called: Disney Infinity. He liked the name of the new Defenders very much.

"Merlin" Walt said looking at the crazy wizard. "Master Yin Sid!" he said looking at the saner wizard out of the two who bowed his head in response. "You are both correct in this matter!" the human said looking back at the three heroes who sat directly across from him. "Now that you know the guidelines of the task that we are given you we must get you ready for that mission!" he said rising from his seat.

Mickey watched Walt walk around the round table. The human walked with such a confident stride. A stride that he had brought with him from the Other World. A confident stride that Mickey had looked up to before Walt had asked him to become the leader of the Magic Kingdom so he could focus his full attention on the Stone of Light. Mickey had never learned how to walk with a confident stride like Walt since he became the leader of the Magic Kingdom. The only stride that Mickey had mastered was his bouncy walk that got him from point A to point B. He didn't need a fancy stride to do his work. He had his smile. The smile that never faded even if he was face to face with the Red Queen from Wonderland.

Walt walked to the old wooden door that was in the chamber that they were holding their meeting. "If you three would like to follow me!" he said watching the three new Defenders who were still sitting at their seats. He knew he was asking much of Mickey, but who else could he ask? There was no other person in Their World who could wield the power of the Keyblade. Well no other person in Their World that he knew of. And he trusted Mickey more than anyone else in Their World.

Belle was the first one to rise from her seat. Walt noticed that Belle seemed to lead the party with Mickey and the Beast following suit. He smiled as he remembered his family that he had left in the Other World. Belle ran over to his side. The girl in the simple blue dress was by his side in a matter of seconds. "What's on the other side of the door, Mr Disney?" she asked with a smile. She always looked forward to seeing something new in their magical world. And the Magic Castle was filled with magic that were yet to be explained.

"Something that will help you with you quest!" he replied with a smile just as Beast and Mickey got to their side. "It will help you to jump from one side of Our World to the other side in a matter of seconds!" Walt said still smiling. He looked over at Master Yin Sid who was now standing behind Mickey Mouse. The older and more serious wizard out of the pair had come to the door when Walt had been talking to Belle as they waited for Mickey and Beast to catch up to them.

"It is an ancient form of magic!" Master Yin Sid said from where he was standing behind Mickey.

The mouse looked behind him to look up at the stele blue eyes of the old wizard. "What type of Magic?" he asked the wizard who had taught him many things.

Master Yin Sid looked down at Mickey. His cold blue eyes focused onto his pupil for many years. "Teleportation magic. Something that you have not been taught, because it takes to much of your essence to complete the task!" he replied. "And because" he said looking up from the mouse back to the human who was about to open the door but was waiting for Master Yin Sid to finish explaining. "You are going to be sent to China, the Middle Kingdom!" he finished as Walt finally pushed open the old door.

The hinges of the door groaned as the door swung open. The room that the wooden door open was just a plain room. There was not even in window in the room.

Walt walked into the room with Master Yin Sid following right after him. Lights flickered on as soon as the two walked into the dark room. Mickey followed the human and the wizard to find the room that they had walked in to too be much bigger than he had first thought. The room was not round like the room that they had just left, instead it was square with four walls. On all the walls in the room there was a door that lead to another part of the Magic Castle.

In the centre of the square was a white portal base. At the top of the white portal was a red shield painted onto its white surface. In the red shield painted in white letters was _IN_. The portal was in an unregularly form. The portal base glowed in all the colours in the world and pulsed with magic that none of them had sensed before. The three Disney Infinity members stood around the white portal base as Walt and Master Yin Sid stood at the top of the portal base close to the red shield with the white _IN_ letters.

"What is this machine?" Beast asked pointing at the white portal base that was on the ground right at his feet. "What sort of magic is this?" he grunted after he sniffed the air like a massive dog with horns and wearing clothes and a cape.

Master Yin Sid looked over at Walt Disney. The human nodded his head for the wizard to explain to the Beast as best as he could what the portal base and what it could do. The wizard in blue robes looked back up at the three Disney Infinity members. "This is an Infinity Base. They are as ancient as the Stone of Light!" the wizard said taking a quick glance at Walt. The human returned his glance and nodded his head for him to continue. "The Infinity Base uses Light Magic of Our World along with the Imagination of children from the Other World!" continued Master Yin Sid looking at the three Disney Infinity heroes. "You will find an Infinity Base in all the Kingdoms in our world! They will be used to send you to where all the map pieces are! But you must be quick, The Horned King has a great head start!" Master Yin Sid as the lights on the Base got brighter.

Belle was covering her eyes as was Mickey. Beast just looked at all the bright colours that swirled in the flat of the Base. The colours of the magic reminded him of the spell that the Enchantress had placed onto him all those years ago. "Is this safe to use? It's not going to put a curse on us?" he asked looking from the Base back to Belle hoping the magic would not destroy her life like it had destroyed his.

"Perfectly safe!" Walt replied from where he was standing at the top of the Base beside Master Yin Sid. He then looked at Mickey. "Mickey, you must hurry. China as far as I am aware is under attack by Attila the Hun and The Horned King at this very moment!" Walt said looking at the mouse that was loved by everyone in Their World and the Other World.

"Don't worry, pal. We'll save China before it's too late for all of us!" Mickey said as he stepped up to the Base. He was about to put his yellow shoed foot on the Base when Master Yin Sid raised his hand to stop him from continuing with this action.

"Do you know how to work the Base, Mickey?" the old wizard asked looking straight at the mouse. He smiled when he saw Mickey shake his head and move a "No!" at the wizard. "Then I shall explain the workings to you all!" he said as his attention jumped to Belle.

He saw that the young lady's eyes were brighter than every as she listened to him explaining the workings of the Base. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out something that none of the three of them had ever seen. The small glass like object was in the shape of a Chinese dragon wrapped around a sword. The wizard gave the dragon sculpture to Belle seeing that she was the more serious out of the three of them. The young lady took the Crystal that she was being offered and held as gentle as she could as if it was really glass. "This here is a Teleportation Crystal. The Teleportation Crystal is to be placed on the Base before you step onto the Base. Once it has been placed on the Base and you step onto the Base you will be teleported to that Kingdom that the Crystal represents!" the wizard explained as Walt reached into his suit pocket.

The human then showed the three magical beings an old wooden box that was pocket size. On the lid of the wooden box was the Disney Infinity symbol engraved into its old surface. Walt opened the box to show the three of them many more Teleportation Crystals. He reached into the box and picked one up. This Teleportation Crystal was in the shape of a castle. A castle that they all knew well: The Magic Castle. "This Teleportation Crystal will bring you back here whenever you wish!" Walt said before he put it back in the wooden box and closing the lid once again. "You must not allow The Horned King and his allies to get this or any other of these Crystals. If he does, we have lost everything that we have protected for years!" he finished as he handed Belle the box. He watched as Belle gave the box to the Beast who then gave it to Mickey who out the box in a large leather pouch that hung from his belt.

"We won't fail you, Walt!" Mickey said as he made the finale adjustment to the pouch that hung from his belt that held the box.

Walt smiled at the mouse. "I know you won't, my friend! Now go!" Walt said taking a step back away from the Base with Master Yin Sid coping his actions.

Belle placed the Teleportation Crystal with the Chinese dragon around the sword down onto the Base. The Base glowed bright red along with the Crystal. Mickey stepped onto the Base first followed by Belle and Beast. In a swirl of blue magic, the three of them along with the Crystal were gone.

 **China: The Middle Kingdom**

Mulan looked down at the invading army from the grand walls of the Emperor's palace. The Huns somehow had managed to get over the Great Wall without the Chinese army not knowing it. She had been called in the small hours of the morning to go to the palace as soon as possible. It had only been around an hour that she arrived at the palace. There she had met up all the men that had been a member of the army that she had joined. Mushu had come with her once again. The small dragon so far was asleep back in her room that was behind her at the moment. She and Shang were both leading the army this time.

"There must be something here that they want!" she said to herself as she focused more on the actions of the enemy troops. They were just standing around looking for a way in rather than blowing the palace up like she did a few years ago. And she was going to find out what they were after and stop them before it was too late for the Middle Kingdom.


	9. Chapter 9: - The Emperpor's Scrolls

Chapter 9: - The Emperor's Scrolls

Mickey opened his eyes. He was no longer in the Magic Castle but in a garden. The garden was filled with many different coloured flowers along with other exotic plants. Looking beyond the exotic flowers Mickey could see a golden and red bricked wall surrounding the garden. In the sky above the garden birds sang their song. Winged insects flew from flower to flower. Busy bees kept working as they kept the garden alive. Looking down at the ground he saw the dragon Crystal that had brought them to the Middle Kingdom right beside his yellow shoe. It had worked. They were China. A Kingdom that was all the way around Their World. A trip that should have taken them a few days to travel by plane but using the Teleportation Crystal they had arrived in China in only a matter of minutes.

"I feel sick?" he heard the Beast groan behind him. The Beast was still on the ground along with Belle. The both of them did not have any past experience with teleportation unlike he did. He'd only teleported a few times in his life but that was to attend important meetings with the Kingdom leaders with Walt Disney.

The mouse watched as the Beast helped Belle as the both of them rose to their feet. "Are you both okay?" he asked picking up the Teleportation Crystal and putting it into the pouch that hung in his belt with the box with the other Teleportation Crystal. He only got a loud grunt from the Beast as he found his feet and a nod from Belle. "Don't worry you'll get use to teleporting around!" he finished as he got a better look at the garden that they had landed in.

The garden was filled with life and warmth especially with the large sun beaming down from high in the bright blue sky. Mickey could have lost himself in the peaceful atmosphere if he did not hear the screaming and shouting of men. The next thing he noticed was the smell of something burning.

Mickey was too focused on what was happening on around him that he did not notice that the wooden door that was keeping the garden away from the world outside was be banged from the outside as something wanted to get into the garden of the palace. The door bulged into the garden as something big bashed against its ancient surface. The metal on the door started to groan under the strain.

"Mulan, wait up!" shouted a new voice that caused the three Disney Infinity to turn around to a massive door. The massive door that they had heard the new voice come from was the door that connected the gardens with the palace of the Emperor.

Mickey was now waiting for the origin of the voice to appear in the garden, he had a feeling that he knew that voice. Beast and Belle were also looking for the source of the voice calling for Mulan. They all knew the hero of China. She had been in the Magic Kingdom once when her Kingdom joined the ever growing Disney World. Mulan had become friends with a lot of the princess from the different Kingdoms especially Belle. This friendship that the two ladies had could help them in their mission. Mulan was high up in the army now after she had saved China from the first time that Huns had tried to invade China.

Mulan and a solider came running towards Disney Infinity. The two individuals from the Chinese army looked straight at the Disney Infinity. "We've got intruders!" the man said unsheathing his sword. "We have to protect the Emperor and the ancients Scrolls!" he said pointing his sword at the Beast.

Mulan reached towards the man who had brought out his sword. "Shang, it's alright. Let me talk to them!" she said making Shang put down his sword. The girl in armour walked up to Belle. "It's good to see you again, Belle. But this is not really a good time to come to China!" Mulan said hugging her friend from Fantasyland.

Belle broke the embrace with her friend and looked right into her eyes. "We're here to help, Mulan. We're the new Defenders known as Disney Infinity!" she explained to her friend.

"The Defenders? Well can you help us? We have heard that the Huns have an unknown helping them with this invasion!" Mulan said as an explosion exploded out with the grand walls that surrounded the palace gardens. "And we have reason to believe that they are after the Emperors most precious scrolls!" she continued still looking at Belle having forgotten about the three men that stood with them in the gardens.

"What scrolls would those be?" Mickey asked gaining everyone's attention. Shang now pointed his sword at the mouse with the big ears and red shorts. "Um, I am Mickey Mouse leader of the Magic Kingdom and who might you be?" he asked as politely as he could with someone pointing a sword at his face. He smiled as he moved away from the tip of the sword that was pointing right at his face.

Shang looked over at Mulan. "This can't be Mickey Mouse?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

"No it is Mickey Mouse! How many other mice do you know?" Mulan asked Shang but was looking at Mickey. "And it's good to see you again Mickey. You and Minnie made us so welcomed when we first came a part of the Magic Kingdom!" she said to the mouse who smiled warmly back up at her.

"You are always welcomed at the Magic Castle, Mulan. You and Shang!" Mickey said still smiling at the two soldiers of the Chinese army. "But I wished that we could meet each other again under better circumstances!" he finished remembering the reason why they had come to China.

Shang had put his sword back in its scabbard. He knew that the three strange people in the garden were not a threat to his Emperor and Kingdom. "Does this have something to do with the Huns?" Shang asked looking only at the mouse that represented the Magic Kingdom. He saw the mouse nod his head in response. "And what would that be? Why are the Huns attacking the most guarded place in the Middle Kingdom!" Shang asked the leader of the Magic Kingdom and Disney Infinity.

The Beast grunted as the banging on the door to outside the garden bang to buckle even more at the hinges. "We have to find the map, Mickey! We are running out of time! It's only a matter of time before that door gives way and we lose another map to the Black Cauldron!" he grunted as another series of banging came from the wooden door that was the only thing that was keeping the Huns out of the palace gardens.

"The Black Cauldron what is that?" Mulan asked grabbing her sword and ready to have it in hand at a moment notice.

Mickey looked back at Belle. The bookworm girl was looking at her friend from the Middle Kingdom. "The Black Cauldron to sum it up was an ancient weapon that was used by the forces of the Darkness to fight to the forces of the Light. The Cauldron was then hidden by the first Defenders many years ago and they created a map that showed the location of where they hid the Cauldron!" Belle explained to her friend. "I hope you understand that!" she said pulling a sneaky smile.

Mulan glanced at Shang and then she looked back at the three Disney Infinity heroes. "And you think the map to this thing is here in the Palace's library? Do you think the map is one of the Emperor's scrolls?" she asked looking at the door that was keeping the Huns out of the garden.

"We do!" Mickey said causing Mulan and Shang to look at each other again.

"We better take them to the Emperor he might know what Scroll they are talking about!" Shang said looking at Mulan who only nodded. Shang looked back at the three heroes, "Come with us!" he said to them as he started to lead them all to the door that went back to the palace.

It looked that Disney Infinity needed to explain to the Emperor the reason why they had come to the Middle Kingdom in the middle of a war. Mickey could just hope that Walt had sent the Emperor a message in advance that they were heading to his Kingdom. If Walt had done that it would make their trip to China so much quicker.


	10. Chapter 10: Victory at a High Prize

**This was originally going to be the middle of the story, but I had second thoughts while typing it up and will be expanding it. And sorry it took so long to update.**

Chapter 10: - Victory at a High Prize

"Walt always feared someone would seek out the Black Cauldron after it was sealed away all those years ago by the First Defenders!" the Chinese Emperor said from where he was sitting on his throne. Mulan and Shang stood on either side of his throne. They needed to be close to their Emperor as their city was being attacked by an unknown force. "He hoped that it would fall into myths and legends that no one would believe! But it seems that he was wrong!" he finished shaking his head.

Mickey looked at Belle who was holding the old book that she had brought from her library. The old worn out book had served them well already. Mulan and Shang had taken them straight to the Emperor and Belle had shown him the old book in question. The book that told the story of the Black Cauldron and the Defenders who had protected Their World from the evil of the Black Cauldron. The Emperor had taken the book from Mulan and flicked through the pages. He knew the story. He knew it as if he had witnessed the whole events. "I am sorry, your majesty but what do you know about the Black Cauldron? And do you know a Fae called Maleficent?" he asked the Emperor. They needed to get more information on what Walt was wanting them do and what was the best way to protect the map pieces to the Cauldron from The Horned King and his allies.

The Emperor exhaled deeply as he kept his position in his throne. "I know about the Black Cauldron, Mickey and what happened to it. This Fae that you have mentioned a few times I have no idea who she is!" he said calmly. "I wish I can say more about the events but all I can tell you is that Walt Disney gave me a piece of the map. One of my scrolls that I have protected for many years, but it seems that I can no longer protect it!" he said as he slowly rose from his throne. "Follow me! You must get the scroll as far away from here as quickly as you can!" he said standing as tall as he could. His golden robes flowed all directions.

Mulan and Shang kept standing behind their Emperor's throne, but they were ready to jump in too save their Emperor. "Wouldn't it be best to destroy the scroll?" Mulan asked from where she was standing at the side of the throne.

The Emperor and Mickey both looked at the Hero of China. The Emperor sighed. "I am afraid, Mulan that is not possible!" he said.

"It's always like that!" snorted Beast from where he stood behind Belle as she was keeping a good distance away from the Emperor. She was flickering through the pages in hopes of finding more about the other map pieces.

"How can that be?" Mickey asked just as the palace trembled from the impact of something from outside from the attacking army. "Surly it's a piece of parchment that can be burnt?" he asked when he and the Emperor recovered from the shockwave.

The Emperor looked back at Mickey. "You were Master Yin Sid's student weren't you?" he asked keeping a level voice as more soldiers ran all over the place. Mickey nodded in reply allowing the Emperor to continue. "Surely he would have told you about a Protection Spell?" he asked the mouse as he started walking down the corridors.

"Yeah he did. That was one of the first things that he taught me when I started training under him. He taught me how to protect items with the spell and how to break the spell on protected items! Wait there's a protection spell on all the map pieces?" Mickey said as he followed the Emperor down the corridor.

The Emperors golden robes made out of silk moved with even the littlest of movements of his body. His long imperial crown made him look taller than he already was, even without his hat he was just as tall as the Beast. The corridor that he was taking Disney Infinity along with his best soldiers was painted gold like the rest of the palace, but there was a difference. The corridor that he was using was devoid of anyone. There was not a soul; no soldier or maid used the corridor. It was just the Emperor and his quests that were walking down the corridor. Doors that had cobwebs covered their handles and hinges. There were also cobwebs coming down from the ceiling. Flames cracked, hissed and spat from their perches on the metal burners coming out from the walls.

Coming up to the biggest door in the corridor the Emperor spun around to face Mickey and his team. They were surprised that an old man like him could walk as quickly as he could. They were also shocked to see something else on his face. A new emotion that none of them had ever seen before. This emotion was that of regret but there was also a hint of fear in his old warm wise eyes. "You'll find the scroll you seek behind this door, Mickey!" he said as he pointed to the door. Unlike the other doors in the corridor that were covered in spider webs and in need of a good oiling this door was in good shape. The door that he had brought them to had the red carving of a dragon, very much like the dragon of the Teleportation Crystal that had gotten them from the Magic Kingdom to the Middle Kingdom. "And Mickey, please sort all this mess that we put ourselves in all those years ago!" the Emperor said putting a gentle hand on the mouse's shoulders.

"You were a Defender?" Belle asked. She had been walking with Mulan all the way down the corridor with Beast walking beside Shang in both men bringing up the rear of the strange party. She took a step back when the Emperor looked around at her.

"I was. I was a young man back then. Not much older than Shang, and I was an excellent swordsman back then!" the Emperor said drifting off to a time gone by when he was the young man and his father was old. He remembered when Walt came to his palace and asked for help. He remembered the battle the Defenders had with the Darkness that had a name that he had forgotten with old age.

He would have stayed in that world if it was not for two swords clashing in front of his face. He was already taking a step back when the swords screamed over each other surface and he got a good look at the one who had attempted to the kill him. The man was wild. He wore fur all over. His hat and his other clothing were made out of animal furs with some kind of animals head on his shoulder. The beady eyes of the animal's head looked into the Emperors. He had one sword in his hand while another bigger sword was still on his hunched back. His eyes were dark and seemed to have no soul as they glared at the man who ruled the Middle Kingdom. His beard and the little hair that was showing was black with streaks of grey in it was just as wild as the rest of him.

"To bad you won't see what The Horned King is planning with the Black Cauldron, old man!" the man said as he reached for the other sword strapped to his back. "Now be a good old man and give me the Scroll that The Horned King is looking for!" he said swinging his two swords towards the Emperor in a threatening manner.

Mulan and Shang had both brought out their swords and had taken defensive stances in front of their rulers. "You will tell us your name and what The Horned King has promised you?" Mulan asked pointing her sword at the mad man who had somehow managed to get to into the palace past all the guards. "And you will tell us how you got into this place!" said as she slowly got into a better defence position in front of the Emperor.

"Mulan, go with Mickey and his team! Go!" the Emperor shouted as Shang was joined by more armoured men. Mulan looked from the Emperor in golden robes to the man that she loved. She then quickly looked at the mouse in question. He held a strange looking sword in his hands that had appeared out of nowhere. "Mickey, you and you team go and get the Scroll quickly!" the Emperor shouted as two guards escorted him away from the scene.

Mulan bowed respectfully to the Emperor as he was escorted out. Her main objective was to obey the Emperor, and secondly it was to make sure that he was safe. Looking at all the men that were surrounding him she knew deep in her heart that he was safe. Running to the door Mulan swung it open with Belle on her heels. Beast was behind them with Mickey bringing up the rear.

"I am Mickey Mouse, the leader of the Magic Kingdom and the Defender of the Light. I ask that you introduce yourself!" he shouted stopping just before stepping into the room that hide behind the once closed door.

The man in animal fur smiled showing yellow rotten teeth. "I am Attila the Hun! And you may have the victory of keeping the Middle Kingdoms ruler alive but it all comes at a prize, Little Mouse!" Attila sneered as he looked at Mickey with dark eyes. He began to laugh wildly as more Chinese soldiers surrounded him.

Mickey gripped the Keyblade even more when green flames sparked all around his body. The flames that sparked all over him engulfed him until there was just a small spark. The small spark then disappeared altogether.

"Mickey, you better get in here now!" Belle shouted from the room that the Emperor had put the Scroll in it. Turning on his heels he ran into the open door to see Belle and the Beast along with Mulan forming a circle around a familiar. Standing in the middle of the circle of heroes was none other than the black robed Fae, Maleficent. The horned Fae was smiling at them all in a wicked way. A way that only an evil villain like The Horned King.

The smile only got bigger when she saw Mickey bound into the room with the Keyblade in hand. "I see Walt and those two _wizards_ have decided to fight back with a new team of Defenders!" she said as she shifted something in her hand. The other hand that was not holding the wooden staff with the green gem at the top of it. Smiling even more she showed the Disney Infinity heroes what it was that was in her hands. A pearl white scroll with a red seal of Disney. "Are you looking for this?" she asked as her smile got bigger as she showed them the Scroll. The first map piece that they were sent to find. The map piece that they couldn't allow The Horned King to get a hold of.

"The Scroll!" the Beast growled showing his black claws to the evil Fae. His growling only got louder when Maleficent started to laugh even more. "Give it to us, Witch!" he roared. He would have charged at her but Belle had put a hand on his furry arm.

Putting the Scroll back into a pocket in her robes. "You can't even control your team, Mickey! How can you possible believe that you can defeat the Cauldron Born?" Maleficent sneered looking at Mickey who was still holding the Keyblade in a tight grip. "And do you even know how to use a sword, little mouse?" she asked looking intently at Mickey with her bright emerald eyes.

Shifting the Keyblade in his hands Mickey stood ready to fight Maleficent only laughed more. "What are you finding so funny?" he asked tightening his grip on the Keyblade.

"That I am allowing the Emperor to life! A victory that comes at a high prize!" Maleficent said as green flames erupted around her as her Teleportation Spell took her away from the Middle Kingdom and back to the Moors.

"What do we do know?" Mulan asked sheeting her sword looking at Mickey.

In a flash of white magic, the Keyblade was gone from Mickey's hand. "We must speak with the Emperor and come up with a new plan!"


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon Gardens

Chapter 11: - Dragon Gardens

"This Maleficent character is becoming a real problem!" the Emperor said. He had returned to his throne room with more guards surrounding him. The extra guards that were in his throne room were no longer needed but they were not taking any chances after the recent attacks that the palace had gone through. The army that had been attacking the Palace of the Middle Kingdom had disappeared when Maleficent and Attila the Hun had gotten their hands on the Scroll. Disney Infinity had the victory of saving the Emperor but the cost of that victory was that they lost the Scroll.

Mulan was standing beside Belle before her Emperor. "Can't we do something about her before she actual becomes a big problem?" she asked looking at the Emperor. She knew he would know what to do in this situation.

The old man looked at the young woman who had saved his kingdom from the Huns a few years ago. "I believe there is! Fa Mulan, I believe that you can do something about her!" he said still looking at the Hero of China. He then looked over at Mickey. "Mickey, am I correct in my assumption that you have also been tasked with gathering a new team of Defenders, but this time you are called Disney Infinity?" he asked looking at Walt's best friend in Their World.

Mickey was taking a back. He didn't recall telling the Emperor about what else Walt had tasked him with. He had first thought that it would be hard on that task, but with Beast and Belle at his side already it seemed that they already had a good team. He knew that the Beast would protect Belle no matter what they faced. He knew that Belle would always find something in her books that could help them in their mission, like she already had when they arrived to China. And then there was him. He was well known in all the Kingdoms of Their World and that would be an advantage in their task in keeping the map pieces to the Black Cauldron.

"Yes, Your Majesty! I was tasked by Walt, my best friend to gather a team to stop The Horned King from finding the Cauldron! Of if we need to stop The Horned King from using the Cauldron from taking over Our World and The Other World!" Mickey replied looking at Belle and the Beast who liked it or not were already members of Disney Infinity.

The Emperor sat back in his throne. A smile came to his old warn face. He looked from Mickey back Mulan. "Mulan, the only way that you can defend my kingdom is to join Disney Infinity!" he said calmly as he watched Mulan and Belle exchange a smile with each other. He had seen already the strange friendship the two ladies had with each other. "That is my orders and I want you to represent me in all the other Kingdoms of Our World as Mickey is representing Walt Disney!" he finished getting Mulan's attention again.

Bowing Mulan replied, "I would be honoured!"

The Emperor smiled at Mulan before looking back round at Mickey. "You have a new member to your team!" he said to the mouse who was smiling like a big child.

"It does!" he said before looking at Mulan who was standing tall and proud, "And I would be honoured to have you as a member of our team!" he said to her.

"Good! Now go with my blessings, all you!" the Emperor said before looking to one of his officials. The man was young and wore a blue robe. "Take them to the gardens and to the Portal Base!" he said to the man who bowed. The young official looked over at the heroes. He looked at Mulan quickly before looking away ashamed. He knew that she already loved someone, and that someone was standing right behind him and was the general of the Chinese army.

Walking away from the throne the Official lead Disney Infinity to the gardens. He knew what the Emperor was asking him to do. The Dragon Gardens were the gardens that Disney Infinity had appeared when they first arrived in China. The Dragon Gardens had the one thing that was found in all the other Kingdoms of Their World. Deep in the garden hidden from view from the rest of Kingdom was another Portal Base. The very same design as the Portal Base that was in the Magic Castle.

The Official had been quick to show them the way to the Dragon Gardens and the Portal Base within the Emperors private gardens. He didn't say one word to them as he walked through the corridors. The corridors had quietened down since the siege of the Palace had ended, but there was still a surplus of soldiers and guards running about along with ladies in waiting returning to their normal duties. No one spared them a second glance, but there were a few soldiers who when they passed Mulan bowed respectfully to their heroin. She returned the bow, but there were no words exchanged. They had their orders and she had hers.

The young man then stopped at the garden gate and gentle opened the gate. He stepped to the side and allowed the heroes through. Bowing his head as they passed he avoided all eye contact from them. He didn't even notice the small red dragon that had jumped onto Mulan's shoulder.

The small red dragon had been hiding away from the soldiers and battle waiting to see if Mulan needed his help. Mushu, Mulan's Family Guardian was going to go with her to see if he could help her in her missions that were surly to be in the different kingdoms of Their World. The dragon had hidden the Dragon Gardens, the one place in the busy palace that no one would ever go. He would have said that he was waiting for the right time that he would be at Mulan's side, but in honesty he was in the Dragon Gardens reading an old scroll and being too lazy to care about anything other than how his scales looked in comparison to the bright flowers that surrounded him.

Mickey waited for Beast and Belle along with Mulan to stand around the portal. Reaching into the pouch that he had brought with him from the Magic Castle he brought out a new Teleportation Crystal. The Teleportation Crystal was a lamp. Placing the lamp on the Portal Base that began to glow. He looked over at the slowly growing team that he was gathering and smiled. He knew it could only get easier know that they knew what they were doing and their team was getting bigger.

He was the first one to step onto Portal Base with the others following right behind him. In a flash of bright light, they were gone.


	12. Chapter 12: The Street Rat and the Snake

Chapter 12: - The Street Rat and the Snake

The market was busy. Shoppers and stall owners carried out their business in the early morning of the day. Stall owners shouted the deals of the day to passing people in the market. The sun bared down onto the city in the desert in the far east as two people walked hand-in-hand down the busy market.

Aladdin and Jasmine walked down the market with two guards following them. The two had been married for only a year and their love for each other was just as strong as it had been when they first meet. Jasmine was smiling as she and Aladdin walked through the always busy market of their city. The Desert Flower for all her life had been locked in the palace for 20 years and now that she was married to Aladdin she always went down to the market in the morning with Aladdin before they both done their royal duties for the day. They didn't buy many things in the market when they came to it. Jasmine just liked to walk among the people of her Kingdom.

Two small children ran along the street laughing as they went. Jasmine smiled when the two young children ran past them. The young children ran to their mother who was standing by the door of their house. They kept smiling and laughing as their mother embraced them. Their father then soon joined them and all four of them laughed and smiled as they went back into their house to carry out their daily life.

Jasmine looked back over to Aladdin. Her prince was talking to a stall owner who was selling beautiful jewellery that came from all the way from the Magic Kingdom. She knew what he was looking for. A trinket that would mark their one-year anniversary. She and her father had planned a massive party where everyone was invited no matter their class. She had also sent invitations to the Magic Kingdom so that Mickey and Minnie could attend the party, but she knew that may not be possible with both their busy lives. It would be nice if the two mice could attend.

Aladdin was making a deal with the stall owner on a ring that had a red ruby surrounded in a golden band. The red ruby had golden markings on its surface. The ring had got his attention when the sun light was reflecting off of its blood red surface. He was close to paying for the ring when screaming echoed through the street.

Aladdin spun around from the stall that he was at. People were running away from something. Something big and something bad. A young child ran towards him and Jasmine. "King Aladdin! Queen Jasmine!" she screamed as she ran into Jasmine in a tight embrace. The two guards who had come with them from the palace stepped forward. They were stopped by Jasmine waving her hand for them to disengage. "A giant snake is attacking the market place!" the little girl managed to say between sobs.

Jasmine looked over at Aladdin with the child still hugging her tightly and hiding her tears from the people of the market. "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked smiling at her lover who stammered for a second as Abu jumped onto her shoulder. She smiled even more when Aladdin climbed up the side of a building and ran on its roof. Her smile only got bigger when she and the two palace guards watched Aladdin run along roof after roof. Her smile got even bigger when she heard one of the guard's snarl, "Once a street rat always a street rat!"

On the outskirts of the town in the middle of the desert a swirl of blue magic appeared. Five figures landed rather awkwardly on top of each other. Sand from the swirling of Teleportation Magic had found its way on top of the pile of people.

The Beast was the first to rise from the pile. He grunted when he felt the sand rubbing against his skin under his thick fur coat. Standing tall and proud over the still moaning group of allies he shook himself down. Sand flew off of his fur coat and landed on the rest of Disney Infinity who mumbled and groaned as they also got up. Beast helped Belle up to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked her as she whipped the sand off of her blue dress.

"I'm fine!" was all she said as she checked her back. The old book that she had brought with her from the Beast's castle was still there.

Mulan was the next to rise from the ground. The small red dragon that was called Mushu climbed onto Mulan's shoulder. "That's a way to travel!" he said as he clung onto the armour plating of Mulan's armour.

Mulan looked over at Mickey who was putting the Teleportation Crystal away in his pouch that hung on his belt. "What know?" she asked just as they all heard screaming. "I take it we follow the screaming!" she said answering her own question.

"Your right, Mulan! If there's trouble, we have to see if we can help!" he said before running towards the sound of the screaming. It wasn't long before he saw what was happening. The town that was close to where they had landed was being attacked. A giant red snake with blood red eyes was destroying the town. It didn't take long for the rest of Disney Infinity to join him. They all watched in silence as the snake laughed as it tore through the town. The town that was in walking distance to a grand white palace. He instantly knew where he was. He was in Jasmine's kingdom. He had only been here twice. The first time was when this kingdom joined the Magic Kingdom and became a part of Their World. The second time that he come here was when it was Jasmine's and Aladdin's wedding a year ago with Minnie coming with him. Minnie, like always became close friends with Jasmine, while he became good friends with Aladdin.

Aladdin rolled to the side and dodged to the side as the snake lunged at him. Genii was cheering him on from the side lines. Abu had taken to hiding in a pot when the fight had begun. He was glad that when he was getting close to where the snake was he passed a few guards who were herding the people away from danger. He had manged to snatch a sword from one of the guards without him even knowing that he had taken it. He may have married a princess and defended their kingdom but he was still a Street Rat. A Street Rat who knew how to survive.

The snake hissed as its red eye followed Aladdin. Raising its head back up the giant snake prepared to strike the Street Rat once again. "Oh Aladdin?" the snake asked in a sing voice as it towered above the human. "Must we do this dance again?" the snake asked glaring down at Aladdin.

Aladdin smirked at the snake as he dodged another strike. "Too bad your still ugly, Jafar!" he shouted jumping again as Jafar lunged at him once again.

"Come now you silly little Street Rat give me the map piece!" Jafar snarled once again preparing to strike Aladdin. The snake form of Jafar was only focusing on Aladdin that he did not notice the Beast running over the sand dunes towards them.

The Beast was running on all fours like a massive animal. Belle and Mulan were running on the other side of the sand dune in hopes of finding the map. It was easy to guess why a giant snake was tearing through the market. It was looking for the map piece that would guide The Horned King to the Black Cauldron. This suspicion of theirs was proven correct when Mickey remembered Jafar had been at the Horned King's castle. The leader of Disney Infinity recalled from hearing Aladdin's stories that Jafar had the ability to change into the shape of giant snake before he became a Genii and was locked away in the lamp. How he managed to set his self-free from that prison was still a mystery. But he was probably freed by either The Horned King or Maleficent. The two had powerful magic that could even compete against the magic of a Genii.

"Don't be a fool, boy! And give me the map piece!" snarled Jafar. He still hadn't notice the Beast who was getting closer to him with every second. He also didn't know that Mickey with the Keyblade in hand.

"I have no clue what you're talking, Jafar! I think you've gone mad from your time in the lamp!" Aladdin shouted slashing the snakes tail with the massive sword that he had swiped from the palace guard. He jumped backwards when the tail whipped towards him and just narrowly missed him. "What's the matter Jafar? I thought you wanted to kill me like before?" Aladdin taunted. He too was unaware of both the Beast and Mickey getting ready to jump the giant snake. He was also unaware of Belle and Mulan with the help of Mushu looking through the now deserted market place. The two girls and the small dragon with the aid of Belle's old book knew what they were looking for. A ring. A ring with a golden band and a red ruby with symbols on its surface. They were hoping that this time they would get it unlike the scroll that they had lost back in China.

Mickey crouched down behind a stall that was still standing. Bread that had once been perfectly placed on the stalls table now lay on the ground. Looking at the bread didn't help Mickey. His stomach rumbled as he remembered that he had not eating anything in a long time. He was not use to not having something to eat for a few hours. He was already thinking about a double cheeseburger as Jafar slithered closer to where he was hiding. He was still hoping that this mission would not take long. Not that he didn't enjoy saving his World along with the Other World, but he was not a fighter. He looked across the street to where the Beast was hiding in an alleyway between two old sand houses. The Beast was ready to jump out at the right moment to bring the snake down and give Belle and Mulan more time to find the ring.

Taking a deep breath in, Mickey stopped thinking about food and got ready to leap in and help Aladdin. He looked over at the Beast and nodded his head. The two of them ran out of their hiding places. The Beast on all fours and Mickey holding onto the keyblade with both hands. The two of them were ready to defend themselves from the giant red snake. What they did not expect was for the giant snake to crash into the ground knotted with itself. Aladdin and Genii were play fighting on the snake's head. Their play fighting was interrupted when Jafar disappeared in a burst of green flames.


	13. Chapter 13 Genii and the Cave of Wounder

Chapter 13: - The Genii and the Cave of Wonders

Genii and Aladdin were still celebrating when Mickey and Beast walked up towards them. They had just defeated Jafar. Again. Genii changed into a cheerleader as he celebrated Aladdin's victory. "Way to go, Al!" he cheered still not noticing the two Disney heroes. "They set them up and you knock them all down!" he shouted dancing a small dance that he had made up. He slapped Aladdin too hard on the back that caused the human to take a step forward so that he didn't fall flat on his face.

"Thanks Genii!" he laughed as he sorted himself out after he got a friendly slap in the back.

"Hiya, Aladdin!" Mickey cheerfully shouted as he knew that it was going to take some time before the pair of them noticed him and the Beast. "I see you are still fighting massive monsters while you should be doing more royal duties!" he said as he took a few steps closer to Aladdin with the Beast beside him.

"Oh, hi Mickey! I didn't see that you were here!" Aladdin said as he and his best friend also got closer to the mouse. "Is Minnie here?" he asked looking at the ruined market. He was glad that the palace guards were good at getting the citizens to safety in time. It was the only thing that they could do without being ordered to be either him of Jasmine.

Mickey shock his head, "No! She's back in the Magic Kingdom. Someone has to continue doing my work when I am out doing my duties as the Leader of Our World!" he replied looking at the Street Rat who had become a prince in little than a year. "And how is Jasmine faring?" he asked recalling that Aladdin and Jasmine had been married for a year and that year had been quick for the both of them.

"She's fine! I was in the process of looking for something for her to mark a year of marriage when Jafar attacked!" he explained as Belle and Mulan appeared. The two girls were talking quietly between each other. Mulan's armour was covered in dust and sand after searching for the next map piece in the market in the middle of the desert. Mushu sat on Mulan's shoulder listening in to their conversation.

The small red dragon clearly felt left out when he started to talk about how great he was in searching for the map piece. Saying how brave he was and how smart it was of him to look in the stall that had other forms of jewellery placed onto it. He forgot that that idea had been the brain child of Belle who knew what she was looking for thanks to the old book that she kept in her possession at all times. The old book may have been written in a dead language but Belle had no problem reading it.

Beast saw Belle covered in dust and rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Did you fall?" he asked taking her hands that were covered in sand in his own sand covered paws.

"I'm fine! We just had to dig for the Map Piece!" she said slowly removing her hands from the Beasts. "And we found it easily. It was lucky that Jafar was stopped before he made it to the Main Market Place!" she finished looking at Mickey and the young man who was still wearing the rags he wore when he was living on the street a year ago before he met and married Jasmine. "And who is this gentleman?" she asked Mickey when she looked back at the leader of the Magic Kingdom.

Mickey jumped when he realised that he had not introduced his friends to Aladdin. "Oh, sorry Belle! I just forgot there in the heat of the fight!" he said as he regained his senses. "Belle, this is Aladdin. He is new ruler here after he married Princess Jasmine a year previous!" Mickey said to not only Belle but also Mulan and Beast who had remained in their own kingdoms with only knowledge of ally Kingdoms along with the Magic Kingdom that sat in the middle of Their World sending light and magic all over Their World and into the Other World. "And Aladdin," he said looking back round at the once Street Rat and now Prince, "This is Beast and Belle the rulers of the Fantasyland and this is Mulan is Hero of the Kingdom of Dragons or better known as China!" he said pointing to the other Disney heroes who had come with him on this quest that Walt had placed onto his shoulders.

Aladdin nodded and smiled at all three of them as Genii and Mushu started to argue about who was really best friend to the two heroes. Genii took the form of a blue Mushu which resulted in the real Mushu to freak out. "I am the one and only, Mushu!" he shouted before Genii returned to his normal form laughing at the poor dragon.

"Of course you are!" Genii laughed before returning back to Aladdin's side and Mushu scampered back up to Mulan's shoulder.

Aladdin looked back at Mickey after watching his best friend prank Mulan's best friend. "So what is going on?" he asked Micky but the question could really be aim at anyone. He was solely focused on the mouse that he didn't notice Jasmine with her father and Abu returning to the mess of the market with three guards behind them.

"An evil ruler from the Moors where all Darkness in Our World comes from has heard of an ancient legend that tells how the first team of Defenders were formed along with the Darkness that they had been fighting against. The ruler that we are against is called the Horned King who has managed to get all other evil doers to work with him in some form of an alliance, what he had promised them we do not know!" Mickey began to explain in hopes that he could explain what was happening to Their World in as little words as he could to Aladdin.

He was about to continue when Genii interrupted him as he took the form of the Horned King. "The King who named himself after the first King of the Moors. The king who tore Our World apart with the Defenders defending the Kingdoms?" he asked after returning to his true form. "That Horned King?" he asked the mouse.

Mickey nodded his head staring at the blue skinned Genii. "Yes! But how do you know about him?" he asked him.

"I'm just really smart and good looking!" Genii replied as a lab coat appeared over his shoulders and a scholar hat appeared out of nowhere on his head. "Oh please Mickey do continue!" he said seeing that the mouse had stopped from explaining what was happening.

"Right!" he said shaking his head and remembering where he had left. "Yeah as I was saying the Horned King is working with evil doers from all over Our World along with Fae that we do not have any record of. We know that the Horned King is looking for the Map Pieces and that was why he had sent Jafar here in hopes of getting the Map Piece that was hidden here when the Defenders first hidden it! Walt Disney has given me and a new team of Defenders the mission to find the Map Pieces and the Black Cauldron the item that the maps lead to when completed and to stop the Horned King's mission!" he said hoping that Aladdin would understand what he was talking about.

Aladdin didn't say anything as he nodded his head in thought. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "Would the Horned King and his allies attack here again?" he asked thinking like a prince.

"That is possible, Aladdin! But we will do all we can to stop them from doing that!" Mickey replied as he watched Jasmine and her father walk up to Aladdin.

"My boy, is there a war coming our way?" Jasmine's father asked Aladdin after hearing what Mickey had said.

"I am afraid so, sir!" Mickey said looking the old man in white robes and the massive white hat. "But we will do everything to stop any form of war raging in Our World and affecting the Other World!" he finished.

Jasmine looked from her father to Aladdin. "Aladdin go with them! The only way you can defend our kingdom is to go with Mickey and stop Jafar and the Horned King!" she said taking his own hand in her own hand. She saw that he was about to argue with her, "Just go, Aladdin! I will be fine here with you on your mission!" she said to stop him from saying anything to her.

"I'll be back as soon as possible to celebrate our anniversary, Jasmine!" he said keeping his hands in hers.

Smiling at him Jasmine spoke, "You better!"

Mickey cleared his throat. It was moments like this that he missed his time with Minnie, but he knew that he didn't do this mission then there might not be another time that he got to see her. "I am sorry to interrupt you, Aladdin but we must get a move on if we wont to find the next map piece!" he said as he took small steps close to the ruler of this Kingdom. "We also have to find the Portal Base of this Kingdom!" he finished.

 _The Cave of Wonders- 1 hour later_

Genii lead the growing Disney heroes deeper in the Cave of Wonders. Upon entering Abu and Mushu almost ran to the treasure that was stacked everywhere, but a firm growl from the Beast stopped them from taking even the smallest of coins. The monkey and the dragon returned back to the safety of their friend's shoulders and away from the sort tempered Beast who was staying close to Belle as they followed the blue skinned Genii deeper into the ancient cave.

The gold that filled the inside of the cave reflected the torches light Mickey and Aladdin carried. Aladdin looked all around him. He had not been this deep into the cave before. The last time only saw him going into the first chamber in the cave to look for the lamp and then he was heading back out on the magic carpet who found him. It was hard for Aladdin to think to think that that adventure had been a year ago. The year with Jasmine after his adventures had been the best year of his life, but he did miss the whole adventure lifestyle that he had known for many years. He still got some adventures when bandits and others tried to invade his Kingdom, but they didn't last long as he always returned home after a week away from Jasmine and his new royal duties that came with marrying the daughter of the king.

Other than the gold that filled every inch of the cave there was nothing else to be seen. There was no rats or bats who had claimed the cave as their own. The only life that was seen in the cave was the Disney Heroes as they trekked past the tantalising treasures that begged them to touch them. Abu chirped nervously when he saw a huge red gem in the hands of a golden Buda statue. Mushu was keeping himself busy as he read the _Family Guardian Weekly_ newspaper, which was a good distraction for him and Mulan as she talked with Belle. The two girls in having meet with each other before had become close friends over the past few days since they had meet. Aladdin and Genii were talking like usual as they got into the darkest part of the Cave of Wonders at the front of the group. Beast and Mickey were bringing up the rear and didn't exchange a word between each other.

The section of the cave that Genii had led them to was not like the rest of the Cave of Wonders. There was not as many gold pieces dumped within the belly of the great desert myth. Unlike the rest of the cave skeletons of warriors lay littered on the ground. Abu squeaked in fright at seeing a skull of a minotaur looking up at him with empty eye sockets from where it lay on the ground. The small monkey dove under Aladdin's shirt hiding his face from the grisly slight.

"What happened here?" Mickey asked as the keyblade flashed into existence. He didn't summon it but the magical blade had sensed the Black Magic that was all around them and did not like it at all.

Genii turned around to face the mouse who held onto the Keyblade. "This was once a great place to have a party many years ago!" he said sadly looking down at the stone floor of the cave. "That was until the Black Cauldron was created by the First Horned King! Once it was created a massive shadow descended over all the Kingdoms especially where there was more magic in the area. People stopped coming here out of fear and many others used this place to put their treasurers in knowing the great Tiger Spirit who was once a nice chap would guard it. Others just came here because the Darkness called to them in the dead of night!" the Genii said still looking down at the ground ashamed at what had happened many years ago when the first bad guy came into being.

Belle flipped through the worn pages of the book that was their guide as they went through Their World's Kingdoms as they stopped the Horned King. "It says here," she began when she found the page that she was looking, "That this place has some kind of Rift running through it!" she said skimming her eyes over the next few pages in hopes of finding more information on the right. "And this Rift acts very much like the Teleportation Crystal that we were given at the start of our quest! All we need to do is walk towards the open doorway and the Magic here will take us to the next place we need to go!" she said after a few moments of silence as she found more information.

"No wonder they call this place the Cave of Wonders!" Mulan said as she peeked over Belle's shoulder to see the book that was helping them.

Aladdin looked back at Genii, "Can you go back to the city and look after Jasmine for me?" he asked with Abu peeking his head from where he was hiding in his shirt.

"No problem, Al I will keep a close eye on her for you until you get back!" he said as he turned into a massive eye ball.

Aladdin smiled as the others walked towards the darkest part of the chamber where they were in. "Thanks pal!" he said before following after the Beast with Genii watching on as they disappeared from view.


	14. Chapter 14 The Horned Kings Pets

Sorry I have been gone for so long. I had a lot of work to do from uni along with more shifts from work. But I am back and ready to push this story on. Like I said in the comments this chapter and the following chapter will be back to back. To make things easier I will try to upload the second part next week or as soon .

I don't own any of the characters or locations, they belong to the mighty Disney.

Chapter 14: The Horned Kings Pets

In an abandoned castle in the borders between the Moors and Fantasyland, the Horned King stalked through the corridors. His red cloak dragged across the dirty floor of the old castle. It would not have touched the floor if Creeper didn't keep falling flat on his face with nearly every step he took. He would have gotten rid of the small creature if he didn't need a servant. Creeper may have been a pathetic creature, but he still had his uses. He was the only thing that was sturdy enough to survive his punishments and the many hours that he forced him to work.

"Master!" Creeper whined. He had just fallen flat on his face once again. The Horned King groaned inwardly. Why did he allow the small creature to come along with him? He remembered why the goblin had come. The goblin was afraid of Maleficent. He was afraid that the Fae was going to back stab him. If he was not Undead he would have been at the mercy of the Fae, but since he was Undead it was the other way around. He could look after himself. "Master!" Creeper cried out again.

Grinding his teeth together he spun around to face Creeper. His red eyes bored into Creepers as he stood on the train of his cloak. The goblin looked at his foot and seeing where it was leapt off as if he was standing bare foot on coals. "I do not want to hear anything else from you, Creeper!" he snarled. In a whoosh of scarlet red material, he was once again storming down the corridor. Creeper let out a strange noise as he ran after him and he remained silent for the rest of the journey.

The silence of the old castle was deafening. It was a massive contrast to the loud singing and laughter along with screaming that filled nearly every room in his castle. He preferred the silence. He preferred the darkness. He preferred Creeper not to stand on his cloak again. Spinning around at top speed before the small goblin had time to react and to get away from him, The Horned King had Creeper's neck in his bony hands. He smiled an evil smile as Creeper begged. Cried. Pleaded. His smile got bigger than Cheesier Cat when Creepers grip got slacker and his eyeball rolled to the back of his skull. White foam dribbled out of his mouth as a horrible noise escaped his throat. He should have done this before. He had Creeper's life in his hands and now the goblin knew that. The goblin knew that very much. Tightening the grip, he had on Creeper's throat he waited until he heard popping noises inside the neck.

"Are you going to take long in killing that goblin?" asked a voice behind him. The Horned King grumbled as he was forced to look away from Creeper and to the tall pale skinned women who stood behind him. She wore elegant robes and a golden crown lay on top of her head. In her hand was a bright red apple that had a bite missing. "Because if you are going to take your time killing that thing then I can return to my apple!" she remarked looking at the apple in her hand.

"We can carry on with the plan, Evil Queen!" he snapped. He returned his attention back to Creeper. The goblin was still in Their World and it would just be easy for him to send him to Davy Jones Locker like Captain Hook had said so many times. "I am just teaching him where he stands!" he finished. He dropped Creeper to the ground like a sack of potatoes as he kept looking at the Evil Queen. He didn't even bother to check if Creeper was still breathing, he was just no longer interested in the hunched back goblin anymore. He never was interested in Creeper. He was just waiting for him to drop dead like so many others before him before finding a new servant.

The Evil Queen, the one who started it all with Snow White smiled. Her red lipstick was perfect with her pale skin as she smiled wickedly at The Horned King. "I presume you are here to learn how the create more advanced Heartless?" she asked. She still wore a wicked smile on her pale face as her dark eyes locked onto his red eyes.

"Yes! I have seen what Maleficent can summon and cannot rely on her every time I want a Heartless to attack Epcot!" he snapped back at her. His red eyes glowed a bright red as he remembered everything that Maleficent could do, but he remembered that she had been trained by Chernabog the Great Demon. He had turned the forest loving Fae into a Fae who loved nothing more than causing pain and destruction in Their World and fear in the Other World.

The Evil Queen sniggered to herself as she took a bite out of the red apple. "You do know, that this type of magic means that you have to give up something!" she said swallowing the apple she had been chewing. She went for another bite of the apple as she watched The Horned King for any reaction, but that was rather hard to read a skull.

"Of course, I do!" he snapped right back at her. He watched as she just took another small bite out of her red apple. The crunching sound she was making was beginning to annoy him, and because there was no Creeper to take out his frustrations he lunged for her. His red eyes widened when she merely took a step to the side. She was still eating that apple. The apple that had once been a pain to the Defenders before the New Evil Order arose. "Would you stop eating that!" he growled. He was quick to find his balance and dignity as he glared at her.

She just smiled and took another bite out of the apple. That bite was followed by another and then another. It was like that until there was nothing but the apples core left. Feeling her hunger satisfied with the apple she flung the core over her shoulder and to the forgotten darkness of the old castle. "That's good! Because if you didn't I would have turned you away with a heartbeat!" she replied whipping her fingers down her dark blue dress.

"Which you can stop with an apple!" The Horned King rasped. He hated how she loved apples so much that she could use one to paralyse a young woman.

"Good!" she said smiling. She turned on her heels with a swirl of blue fabrics and without saying anything else she walked down the corridor. The Horned King followed her.

He did not know where she was leading him to. He didn't care, just as long as she gave him what she had promised. He wanted the ability to create and control Heartless, and the Evil Queen was the only one who could teach him. "Oh, and Horned King bring Creeper with you!" she said over her shoulder. The Horned King stopped suddenly. Snarling he spun around to face Creeper. The hunched goblin was rubbing his throat but he wasn't say anything in the presence of his master and another evil ruler.

"Creeper!" he hissed through his teeth. He watched in silence as the goblin winched. He was waiting for another beaten and The Horned King would have gladly given it to him if it was not for that cold gaze that the Evil Queen was given him. "Come!" he hissed. He then swirled back around to face the Evil Queen. He snarled at the sight that was before him. She still bore her wicked smile that had become even more wicked. He was beginning to wonder what she had in plan for him.

The Evil Queen made no noise as she led The Horned King and his servant deeper into her old castle. She was too busy running through everything that she had been told. She couldn't believe that they were doing this. This was the biggest thing that had happened to Their World after Walt Disney had moved in. She couldn't believe that The Horned King was gathering all the map pieces that would led him to the Black Cauldron. Once he has the Black Cauldron he would use that to raise an army of Cauldron Born to rage war against the rest of Their World to take the Source and become the ruler of Their World. His plan was simple, but with the newly formed Infinity it was made much harder. She couldn't wait to see what the outcome was, and she was sure to stand beside the victor no matter who that was.

Behind the Evil Queen the Horned King kept silent. He was fuming that she had made him bring Creeper with them. He was also thinking of what she wanted him to sacrifice. Was it his soul? Well she was too late: he was born without one. Was it flesh, once again she was barking up the wrong tree. He was just bones. Maybe it was something else. Maybe it was his power, but he didn't care he was getting new powers. Creeper on the other hand was absolutely terrified about the whole thing. He had just received a death threat from his master and then he had meet the Evil Queen. She freaked him out. She loved apples too much and spent too much of her time in front of a magic.

They continued to walk in silence as they descended a flight of stairs. The Evil Queen placed her had on the banister of the stairs as her heels clicked against the stone floor of the stairs. The Horned King still walked down in silence as gracefully as her as Creeper felt down every stair in the staircase. Creeper would sort himself out every few stairs and then fall down the stairs. This repeated until they reached the bottom of the flight of the stairs which was dark and damp. There was no source of light at the catacombs of the castle.

The Evil Queen said nothing as she led the two into a massive room. Muttering something in a strange language a fire burst into life in the centre of the room. The orange glow of the flames lit up the dusty room that was filled with spider webs. The room was just as dark as the rest of the old castle. A bookcase that had seen better days stood against a wall. It was filled with many volumes of dark magic and a few books on the magic that had created Their World. The library was just the typical bad guy's choice of reading material. Books that would help them on taking over the world. There was also a massive mirror that had a golden frame wrapped around it suspended on the wall. There was a cabinet on the opposite side of the room to the library. The cabinet was filled with bottles that were filled with strange substances from animal parts to herbs and spices.

He watched in silence as the Evil Queen stalked towards the golden framed mirror. He growled when Creeper hid behind his cloak. He was hoping that the thing that he had to give up was Creeper. He had his uses but he also had his flaws which was much greater than his uses.

The Evil Queen didn't react when her pale reflection appeared on the smooth surface of the mirror. "Mirror. Mirror on the wall! Who is the fairest of them all?" she chanted her usual spell to bring the mirror to life. Her stern reflection melted away as another face came into the mirror. The face was a white mask much like the happy and sad masks for operas and plays. The blank eyes of the mask looked out of the mirror and into the dark room. It studied the tall pale women in blue robes before turning its attention to the skeletal Horned King who was standing just off to the side of the fire in the middle of the room. It looked back at the Evil Queen with a bored look plastered on its white face.

"You are, My Queen!" it replied. Its monotone voice vibrated against the four walls of the room that the mirror was put into. "You have awakened me from my slumber! Who do you want to curse?" he asked. His voice still had no emotion. It was as if he was bored of the same speech that he gave to the Evil Queen when she summoned his magic.

The Evil Queen kept her head raised high as The Horned King watched on in silence in the background. "That I am. I am not looking to curse anyone I am looking for the Heartless Spell!" she replied.

The face in the mirror arched its non-existent eyebrows at her request. "That is ancient dark magic that only a select few know!" he replied. His monotone voice once again bunched off the four walls. "Who wishes to be granted with such power?" he asked. His face turned to The Horned King. "You do know that such power needs a sacrifice for it to be worthy?" he asked. He had already told The Evil Queen what was expected of whoever was to take down the road that will allow them to control and harness the raw powers of the Heartless.

The Horned King nodded. This was the part of the meeting that he had been waiting for. He had thought the Evil Queen would be doing the magic binding not some face in a mirror. He was hoping that he was not getting scammed like so many before him when it came to dealings with the Evil Queen. "You are correct! I do know that I must give something of mine for the spell to work!" he snarled. Creeper yelped and ducked closer to the floor. He didn't like how his master spoke. Every time he spoke like that it led to a beating. A beating that would last for a good hour until the Horned King was bored or he was no longer responding.

"We must discus payment!" the Evil Queen spoke. Her voice was still smooth and yet it was filled with a hidden malice much like Maleficent. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards the cabinet filled with various jars that were filled with strange things. "You do know that this ancient magic always demand payment of some kind?" she asked. She looked at the Horned King from where she was standing at the cabinet. Her eyes scanned him hoping to see a weakness that she could exploit but seeing none she got back to gathering the ingredients that she needed. "Dragon heartstrings!" she said pulling out a rather large jar that had five dragon hearts in it. "Ten feathers of a Pegasus!" she continued to mutter all the ingredients that she needed. She knew that this was causing more distress for the goblin especially when an ingredient was something to do with goblin blood.

She brought all her ingredients to table that was within sight of the mirror and just beside a cauldron that brewed on top of the burning fire. Cutting, slicing and dicing she showed no mercy to the ingredients before she flung them into the cauldron and the bubbling substance. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the Horned King was still not showing any emotion but Creeper on the other hand was trembling like an earthquake.

"Horned King state what it is that you are going to give to gain the power of the Heartless!" boomed the mirror face. It still bore its bored look on its face and was waiting for the whole thing to end before going back to its long slumber. Its eyes widened when the Horned King kicked Creeper in front of him. The small goblin was shaking even more than usual. "Are you sure that you wont to trade this life for power?" he asked. His boredom had melted away slightly as he watched the Horned King give away something that was his. Goblins were like House elf's they lived to serve a master until they died or were given clothes by their master.

"I am! I will get something that is actually worth something rather than a little nuisance like him!" he snapped back at the mirror. He gave Creeper another kick forcing him to the ground.

The face in the mirror nodded his head again before turning his attention back to the Evil Queen. "You know what to do!" he simply said. The face in the mirror fazed out of existence as the magic mirror returned to being just a mirror.

The Evil Queen smirked evilly as she went over to Creeper. Picking him up his shirt she carried him to the bubbling cauldron. Creeper pleaded to the Horned King not to let him die, but the evil king was not listening to his servant. He was just waiting to get more power. Creeper was dropped into the cauldron without any dignity. The Evil Queen reached for the table and reached for a spoon. Dipping the spoon into the boiling liquid in the cauldron she scooped up a good amount of it. Smiling she handed The Horned King the spoon. "Drink all of it! This is the essence of the Heartless and it will give you the power to control the Heartless just like Maleficent!" she said as he took the wooden spoon.

The Horned King done as he was told. He took a large sip of the potion in the spoon. The taste was awful and the smell was even worse. The potion was quick to take action within his body. He could feel the magic within the potion combining with his own magic. It was not long before The Horned King was on the ground weakened from the properties of the potion. The skeletal king was panting for breath as his magic was torn apart and then brought back together much stronger than before.

"You will find that the more Heartless that you create and summon the stronger that you get!" the Evil Queen said as she cleaned up the table. "I would start now otherwise the power will become dormant and you will become a Heartless yourself!" she said to him and he wasted no time. Purple flames gathered at his fingertips. It was not long for two massive figures to appear. The two Heartless glared down at The Horned King and bowed. The Horned King had his pets and he was going to release them to cause as much damage as their non-existent hearts desired. The Horned King laughed. His laugh was horrible and loud that was joined by the howling roars of the Heartless.

"My pets go to the Ancient Desert and bring back an old map piece! Kill anyone who stands in our way!" The Horned King told the two Heartless. The two Heartless that looked like dinosaurs growled before shimmering out of existence. They had their mission and didn't need to stand around in the old castle. The Horned King looked back at the Evil Queen who had stopped cleaning the table to stare at the still bubbling cauldron. The Horned King followed her gaze to see the liquid in the cauldron bubbling over the rim.

The two evil rulers watched the cauldron in silence. The Horned King narrowed his eyes into slits. Purple flames gathered at his fingertips as the Evil Queen reached for the knife she used to cut all the ingredients for the potion. The two evil rulers took a step back as a massive green hand reached up and grabbed the outer rim of the witch's cauldron. The rest of the muscular green arm looped over the edge of the cauldron as the rest of the massive muscular body rose out of the liquid.

The creature that crawled out of the cauldron towered over The Horned King and the Evil Queen. Half its face was scared with one dead eye glaring down at the floor. Long dark greasy hair was plastered on the creature's face. It only wore rag that covered its scared body. Sharp tusk teeth jutted out of his lower jaws and the creature rubbed its teeth against each other as he glared down at the Horned King.

"Am I worthless now Master?" the giant goblin asked. "I will bring you the mouse and prove myself to you!" it grunted before heading up the stairs to leave the castle to hunt down the leader of Infinity. The Horned King watched the goblin stomp out of the lower level of the castle. Things had just become even more interested with Creeper changing into something new and better.


	15. Chapter 15: Heartless Attack

**Well here is the second part of The Horned Kings Pets and it took longer than I had first thought that it would take**

Chapter 15: Heartless Attack

The desert night was still and calm. There were no clouds in the sky that allowed the campers a full view of the many stars that glinted in the dark canvas. There was no wind, but the night air had a bite to it.

Camped in a ravine in the middle of the desert was Infinity. A camp fire crackled and spit in the middle of the small makeshift camp. Small red embers leapt into the air as wood was eaten by a hungry flame. Infinity had fallen asleep not too long ago. Belle and Mulan both slept close to the camp fire with Beasts robe wrapped around the two girls. Aladdin and Genie were both sleeping with the backs against a rock. The two having a conversation in their sleep about random things from food to more food. Beast had curled up into a ball not too far away from Belle, while Mushu was curled up within the camp fires flames and snoring louder than something his size was capable of.

Mikey was the only one who was still awake. The mouse just couldn't sleep. Mikey looked at the magical blade that lay at his feet. The blade had a mind of its own. It had taken Mikey years to train how to use it. The Keyblade at first had been the most arrogant thing he had come across in all his life. It was not as bad as Oswald the Rabbit when they first meet. Mickey, when he was training to wield the Keyblade found out a lot more about magic. Magic that Master Yin Sid had never taught him or had even known existed. The Keyblade also helped to control over forms of magic that Mickey had once found difficult. He was still learning the best way to use the Keyblade, after all he was not yet a Keyblade Master like Aqua.

Sitting at the rock that was close to the camp fire, Mickey couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts. He could still be in the Magic Kingdom having a good time with Minnie. He could be helping Walt running Their World. Instead he was in a desert far away from home looking for a map that would led him to the most feared weapon in Their World. The desert was so big that it had not been explored like other Kingdoms in Their World. He didn't know where he was looking for this map piece that would led them to the Black Cauldron. He knew that there were not many pieces to get. He knew they would have to get the first map piece from The Horned King what he took from the old castle where the Cauldron had once been kept and scroll that Maleficent had gotten from the Emperors private library. He didn't know how many there was left, all he knew was that he had to find them before The Horned King did.

"You are in too deep, Mickey Mouse!"

Mickey instantly stood up from the rock that he was sitting at. He picked up his Keyblade that lay on the sandy ground of the camp. His arm and hand was used to weight of the Keyblade as the magical blade lit up the camp where the fire could not reach. "Who are you?" he demanded. He kept moving his head in all directions in hopes of finding the speaker in the dark of night.

"You fear me now? I was once the laughing stock of both Walt Disney and The Horned King, but no longer! I am everything that my King wanted and more! I am him!" grunted the voice. The speaker kept to the shadows as Mickey kept looking for them.

Mickey tightened his grip on the Keyblade that his white gloves began to squeak from the movement. "Give me your name!" Mickey shouted. He shouted loud enough that it awoke Beast. The Beast grunted awake as he heard Mickey shouting. Raising his head, he looked over to Mickey and was startled for a second when he saw the Keyblade. The Keyblade was no longer glowing its usual glow, instead it was glowing a different tone. It was glowing purple. Grunting Beast rose to his feet. He knew that when magic glowed either green or purple it was never good, after all the Enchantress who used green magic to turn him into a beast and his castles staff into household objects. They were shaken like wooden stilts supporting a great weight. It was not long before the Beast loomed over the mouse like a giant bodyguard.

Mickey was unaware that Beast was towering behind. He also didn't know that Beast was looking in all directions also hoping to spot whoever Mickey was talking to. "I asked you to give me your name!" demanded Mickey. This time it awoke the rest of Infinity. Mushu was grumbling about having to wake up so suddenly and not when he wanted to (which would be around eleven o'clock in the morning). Mulan, unlike her dragon companion was up with her sword in hand. Her military training that Shan had forced them to take before they fought against the Hun army kicking in even before her brain was fully awake. Belle grabbed her bag and held it close to her chest. She bagged up a few steps as both Aladdin and Genii both stood side by side as a line of defence to the young bookworm.

The voice was silent for a few minutes. Mikey and Beast searched franticly for whoever it was that they were speaking to. Beast whirled around when he heard the dislodging of stones as something big stalked closer to them. The fur that ran down his neck bristled up as a growl bubbled deep within his throat. Mulan remained silent as she held her sword as they waited for Mickey to get the disembodied voice to speak again.

"You know who I am! I was once a weakling but now I have the power of my master!" the voice snapped again. Click! Click! Crumble! Stones were once again being dislodged as something big scuttled over them. Beasts ears flicked as he searched for the source of noise. He was sure that he heard growling coming from every direction in the canyon that Infinity had camped in.

"Creeper?" Mickey asked. He brought the Keyblade before him so his face was bathed in the bright white light of the blade. "What has The Horned King done to you?" asked Mickey. The horror was evident in his voice at the thought of the Horned King butchering his Goblin servant for his own plans.

Creeper let out a crackling witch laugh. The laughter bounced off of all the rocks in the canyon like a deranged bouncy ball. "You are the asking the wrong questions, mouse!" Creeper snapped back at Mickey. He was doing a good job at hiding in the shadows. "You should be asking what he has done to himself!" Creeper snapped with venom dripping from his words.

Mickey was still looking around hoping to find Creeper. He just hoped that he could get the Goblin away from The Horned King before the evil ruler done something even worse to the poor creature. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know about you Al!" Genii said as he leaned close to his friend. "But I think the bird has left the nest!" he finished as he transformed into a broken-down grandfather clock with a broken cuckoo. Aladdin started to laugh at his friend's antics. Beast only snorted.

Creeper hissed at the two friends insulting him. There had been a time when he would have just kept low to the ground saying nothing, but not this time. This time he was going to make a stand and he was going to make his master proud. "You all think that I am crazy! Don't you?" he asked. He could see Mickey and Mulan standing in battle ready stances with the Keyblade and sword at hand. "Well I can assure you all that I am not!" he continued. He slowly came into view of Infinity. He smiled showing his sharp tusk for teeth when he heard Belle shriek at his new image. "Now give me the map pieces that you have!" he snapped reaching out for the bag that was hanging from Mickey's belt.

The mouse stepped back. He couldn't let Creeper give the Horned King the Teleportation Crystals that Walt had given to him. "No!" he replied. He kept the Keyblade in front of him. The white glow of the magical blade highlighted the ugly face of Creeper. "You are not getting any of the map pieces! I will not allow the Horned King to find the Black Cauldron!" he shouted at Creeper. His ear strained when he heard more growling coming from the shadows of the canyon along with the growls coming from Beast.

Creeper towered over Mickey. He was slightly taller than Beast and was no doubt just as strong as him. Mickey had never felt so small in his life. There had been that time when he fought against the Ink Bolt with the help of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The Keyblade began to shake in his grip. Why was he feeling this way to the Horned Kings lackey? Was it because of his new monstrous appearance? Or was it because of the strange magic that surrounded him?

The deformed goblin got in close to Mickey, and the leader of Infinity found it hard for him not to winch at the horrid smell of his breathe. Creeper was so close to the mouse that he could feel the fur on his face and the wetness of the mouse's noise. "If you're not going to give me the map then I will take it from your cold body!" he snapped at Mickey. A horrible smile split his face when he saw the Mickey Mouse tighten his grip on the Keyblade. If the mouse was afraid of him, who else was? He would have to thank his master for his new body when he returned from his mission. "Destroy them all!" he shouted to something in the shadows.

Without any other warning, all of Infinity was attacked. Mulan stepped to the side with Mushu staying on her shoulder. She was able to keep her sword in hand after the impact of a tail struck her across her back. Belle ducked low to the ground. She kept her bag that was filled with books and the map pieces close to her chest as she kept low to the ground. Beast growled and rolled to the side after he slashed his claws against the flank of the monster that had gotten to close to Belle. Genii morphed into a firework before exploding in the eyes of the monster that had struck Mulan. The monster roared in the pain as Aladdin slashed at its legs with his own sword.

Creeper waited for Mickey to turn his back on him. It didn't take long before the mouse's attention moved from him to his team that was getting beaten by the two Heartless. The first two Heartless that The Horned King had every created. Another wicked grin came onto Creeper's face when the mouse's back was turned to him. With all of his new strength he punched Mickey. It didn't take much of his strength to force Mickey to land face first in the sand. The goblin laughed when the mouse impacted with the desert floor. "Is that all you have got Mickey Mouse? I thought that the wielder of the Keyblade would be a better fighter than what you are!" he laughed.

Mickey coughed as he raised his head out of the sand. He could hear Creeper laughing behind him and telling him how bad a Keyblade wielder he was. He was not yet a master. He and Master Yin Sid were still learning what the magical blade can do. Turning his head around he saw Creeper reaching for him. Thinking quickly, he rolled to the side he was able to get back to his feet. He held his Keyblade in his gloved hand as the two prepared to fight each other. Mickey could hear Beast rallying the other Infinity members as they thought the two monsters that looked like Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Mickey knew that Beast with the help of Mulan would be able to deal with the problem that they were facing while he dealt with Creeper. He never thought in a thousand years that he would be fighting against Creeper. It was not something that he would have predicted when he started this mission with Belle and Beast.

The goblin rubbed his hand that he had smashed into the ground where Mickey had been only seconds' moments ago. Growling he spun around to face the mouse. Another snarl broke his face when he came face to face with the Keyblade. He had to go cross eyed to see the blade that was only a few inches away from his face. "Are you going to drop down to my level, Mickey Mouse?" he asked. Saliva dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin as he licked his cracked lips.

"No! I am not like you or The Horned King!" Mickey replied. He kept the Keyblade close to Creeper's face and already he could feel the two magic sources trying to tear each other apart. The Keyblade wanted to get to the source of the dark magic and at the moment it was coming from Creeper.

Creeper only snorted, "You are weak, Mickey Mouse! You can kill me and be one step closer to ending this for everyone in Our World and maybe even the Other World where your beloved Walt came from! I think when the Horned King finishes with Our World he will go to the Other World and enslave all of its people!"

That caused Mickey to strike. The Keyblade smacked Creeper across the face and sent the Goblin into the Heartless that had been fighting against Beast. The prince turned monster turned his attention to Mickey just as the mouse can bounding towards the still standing Heartless. The dinosaur like Heartless opened it massive jaws in hopes of swallowing the mouse that was just a snack size for it. It did not take into consideration the weapon that Mickey held in both of his hands. The Keyblade swiped through the air and with an explosion of colliding Light and Dark magic the Heartless was gone from existence.

The remaining Heartless seeing its companion dispatched by such a small creature got back to its feet. Creeper who had landed on top of the Heartless fell onto the sand face first. He was about to get back to his feet when Genii turned into a chest and shut him in it. The still standing Heartless roared at all the heroes of Infinity. It saw the blade in Mickeys hand before giving a desperate growl it stalked out of the canyon.

The Keyblade disappeared in a blinding light and Mickey was once again standing without a weapon. Turning his attention to Mulan he gave her the order, "Mulan go with Aladdin and Genii to the Magic Castle! Ask for Walt Disney and tell the guards that I sent you! We need to lock Creeper up as soon as possible!" he told her. Mulan nodded at the order that she was given.

"Were splitting up?" Belle asked

Mickey nodded his head. "We have to Belle" he told her. He noticed that she was still holding her back close to her chest as if another Heartless was about to jump out of the shadows and take her beloved books. "While Mulan helps Aladdin and Genii get Creeper to the Magic Kingdom, we are going to find the map piece from this Kingdom before The Horned King can send in reinforcements!" he explained to the princess who would rather spend all of his time in a library rather than in a ballroom.

Belle was about to say something else to Mickey but was stopped. Beast had placed his massive paw on her shoulder. "He's right, Belle! We still have a mission to complete!" he told her. The Beast returned his attention to Mickey. "We must move now!" he said.

Mickey nodded his head in agreement to what Beast had to say. He then turned his attention back to Mulan. The hero of China had just sheathed her sword when he approached her. Reaching into the bag that dangled from his belt he brought out a castle shaped Teleportation Crystal. "Take this! It will get you there really quickly!" he told her. She took the Crystal from his hand as he said, "Once you have got Creeper in the prison wait for us there! If I am correct Minnie is holding a ball at the Magic Castle that we must attend! I know where the last map piece is!" he told her. Mulan nodded her head to what she said.

Mickey watched as Mulan placed the Teleportation Crystal at her feet. Aladdin lifted Genii, who was still in a chest form, and placed the blue chest by his feet. The Teleportation spell worked instantly and the three members of Infinity were gone in a swirl of magic and light.

High up on a ledge of the canyon was Maleficent and the Evil Queen. The evil Fae looked at the evil queen who stood beside her. The two evil rulers both had wicked smiles plastered on their faces. "It looks like your plan is coming together, Maleficent!" the Evil Queen said when she felt Maleficent's cold gaze move onto her.

"Soon the Horned King will be nothing more than a memory! Thanks to his greedy desire for power I will not only have the Heartless but also the Cauldron Born and even The Horned King himself!"


End file.
